Anatomy
by kunoichi haruhana
Summary: Sasuke is the vocalist of the band 'Anatomy'. What if he meets his match in Sakura, a gutsy girl who becomes the band's manager? Compatibility and understanding counts, they both have the same family and love life, but different attitudes.
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

_.: Anatomy:._

_Chapter 1: The Announcement_

Compatibility counts… understanding is necessary… they both have the same family and love life… but different attitudes… can they stand each other? SasuSaku, slight ShikaIno, NejiTen and NaruHina…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here.

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello_- Singing

**Hello**- Thoughts

Hello- Text

_

* * *

She's already taken…_

_She's already taken…_

_She's already taken me…_

_The day you said good night…_

"Thank you!" shouted Anatomy's vocalist, Uchiha Sasuke.

Wild screams came from the crowd. This night was the concert of the band 'Anatomy'. Anatomy is a rock-melodrama-like band famous for having handsome members.

The screams continued to deafen the ears of the crowd but for the Anatomy, it was music to their ears. As the crowd continued to shout for more, they were now exiting the stage. It was the end of their concert. At the backstage they came to meet their assistant manager, Umino Iruka.

"Great performance guys… as always…" he complemented the band.

"I know." Came from Anatomy's bassist, Hyuuga Neji.

"But I have bad news for you…" Iruka continued. "I know you already heard about last night. Your manager Anko, met an accident on the road. Her condition was improving until this morning, it became worse. Now, she's in coma"

"What!" shouted Uzumaki Naruto, Anatomy's electric guitarist. " I thought she's only being checked-up earlier last night if there were broken bones, and now she's in coma!"

"Yes, Naruto. The doctor contacted me an hour ago and said her condition was becoming worse now. But she's not on 50-50 condition. She's safe, what we have to do is to wait for her to wake up." Iruka continued to explain

"So much trouble… what now?" The drummer of the band, Nara Shikamaru asked

" As you know, for the next three months, your shows and gigs would be out-of-town. We're trying to negotiate with Haruno Sakura, Anko's niece who lives in the outside of Tokyo. If she won't agree, we have no more choice but to cancel those schedules and ask for rescheduling with our clients." Iruka said full of disappointment

"So you mean to say, we're going to the province? Woohoo! Vacation, here we come!' Naruto shouted full of joy…

"No, you won't, you would be staying at the Haruno rest house but not for vacation. You came there for work." Iruka saddened Naruto when he said this. "So Sasuke, any reactions?" Iruka asked

"Hn" he replied. "As always, I know…" Iruka trailed along "So the flight would be tomorrow morning. Meet you at the airport. And by the way, here are the tickets." He handed the tickets to them as he started to wave goodbye…

* * *

"What!" shouted Haruno Sakura as she was going down the stairs. "But why me?" she asked

"Well, your parents are not around and I'm here to take care of the family business… Anko's replacement could only be you!" came the answer from Hatake Kakashi, Sakura's uncle.

AA712: Kakashi is Sakura's uncle because he is the brother of Sakura's dad. While Anko is the sister of Sakura's mom. Ok? It's good enough we're clear on it…

"Fine. What I hated most is rock music but... ok, I accept." She agreed to be the manager of 'Anatomy'.

"Ok. Their arrival will be tomorrow noontime. I called up the maids to arrange the Haruno rest house for tomorrow already." Kakashi explained

"Wow, you sure are ready. As if I already agreed." Sakura said sarcastically

"Well, Sakura, I think you would be happy now if I tell you I already claimed your car from the repair shop." Kakashi said in a sweet tone

"Really?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. "You did?" she asked again. Kakashi nodded again.

"Thank you! You're the best uncle in the world!" she shouted as she started to dash out of the house.

The next day, at the University where Sakura studies…

* * *

"You what!" came a shout from Sakura's Bestfriend, Yamanaka Ino.

"I told you already, while my aunt Anko is still in comatose, I'll be the one to be the manager of the band" Sakura explained

"Wow.. you go, girl! You're always gonna be upclose to those hotties! Oh, I hope since I'm your bestfriend, I can see them too!" Ino tried to persuade Sakura

"Uh, I think so since they're gonna stay at the rest house. You can go. But promise me never to tell anyone about it. Ok!" she said

"Sure thing!" Ino said with dreamy eyes…

"You know, I don't get the point why girls are head-over-heels with them. I mean, aside from the fact they are good-looking, is there something else to look forward to?" Sakura asked

"Well, let's see… uh….they sing really well… and play those instruments like a real real pro! And…" Ino thought about it for a while

"Well?" Sakura asked

"I'm super-attracted to their drummer! Shika… haaay…" she said as she started to daydream

"Oh, whatever… I surely am thankful 'coz uncle Kakashi already claimed my car… hehe" Sakura said…

"So, when would they arrive?" Ino asked her bestfriend

"Tomorrow noon… Uncle Kakashi already prepared the servants and the rest house for their arrival." Sakura explained full of exhaustion

"Can I come tomorrow?" Ino asked with her eyes turning into stars

"Whatever… bye now… I need to prepare too you know… Ok?" Sakura bade goodbye to her friend

"Okay! Byebye!" Ino said…

* * *

so what do you think? Yeah it's a bit complicated but as soon as you read the following chapters, you'll understand it better!

And BTW, I would need your help! Especially those Filipinos out there! Give me great OPM songs of bands so I can include them in the following chapters! Ok?

And please do review! They help a lot, really. Especially because this is my first fic! To update the next chapter, I would need to have at least 25 reviews.

Thanks a lot and Peace out!

RocK On! m/


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 2: The Arrival_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the songs I used in this fic. Ok? Don't sue me.

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello_- Singing

**Hello**- Thoughts

Hello- Text

* * *

A black van stopped in front of the gate of the Haruno rest house. It also had tinted windows and is well-polished.

"Hey Sakura, I think you're little guests are here." Kakashi called Sakura who was in the music room with her friend Ino.

aa712: every member in the Haruno clan knows how to play an instrument. That's why they have a music room. BTW, Sakura plays the Piano/Keyboards>

Sakura and Ino ran down through the stairs to welcome the band. They went out of the house and stopped running when the door of the van suddenly opened.

A guy with blonde, spiky hair stepped out.

"Wow! Great house… looks really clean! And ahh! Fresh air at last!" he shouted as he stretched his arms and closed his eyes.

"Hi, welcome to Okinawa. I'm Haruno Sakura and I'll be your manager until my Auntie Anko wakes up from coma." Sakura introduced her self.

"Hi Sakura, I'm pleased that you agreed with us. This is 'Anatomy'." Iruka said as he stepped out of the black van. Neji also followed Iruka and thanked Sakura for accepting their favor.

"May I introduce our selves. I'm Umino Iruka, the assistant" he said as he, Iruka, introduced himself.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto, the one with blonde hair and plays the electric guitars" Iruka said pointing to Naruto who is still admiring the place.

"This guy to my right with the bass is Hyuuga Neji while the drummer is Nara Shikamaru" he introduced.

"Hi Sakura-san. I'm Hyuuga Neji. Pleased to meet you" he said as he handed his hand to Sakura for a handshake.

"Oh, glad to meet you too." She quickly said as she accepted the handshake

aa712: ooh… OOC huh?>

"Hey Shikamaru! Get out and introduce your self!" Neji pulled Shikamaru out of the van.

"Yawn… Hi… yawn… good--- wait, is it morning or afternoon?" he asked

"It's noontime!" Ino quickly answered with a warm smile plastered on her face

"Okay… then I guess Good Noontime to you?" he said as a form of joke but everyone was not making a move nor words coming out of their mouths in short, no one reacted. Even Ino.

"Oh, whatever. How troublesome" he finally remarked as he yawned again

"And lastly, Anatomy's vocalist---" Iruka was cut-off with his words when Sasuke who is still inside the van spoke his name

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said as he stepped out.

"Ok. I'm Sakura and Welcome… you'll be staying at the Haruno rest house... So please follow me and make yourselves at home" she said as she led the way to the rest house.

"Gosh Saku-chan!" Ino whispered to her

"What again?" she asked in a bored tone

"See? I told you they're really hot! Especially their drummer! He has a great sense of humor huh?" Ino asked, hoping her bestfriend would agree

"I don't think so." Sakura disagreed

"Oh, come on! For once, would you be a normal girl?" Ino said to Sakura who was careful not to be heard

"I am a normal girl. You're the one who isn't acting like a normal person" Sakura explained

"You know, it's not nice to gossip" came a voice from behind them.

"Uncle Kakashi." Sakura said. She thought it was one of the band members or something, but it was her goody-goody Uncle Kakashi.

"I'll be going to Tokyo to look over Anko's condition. I'll be back in two days. By the way, here are your car keys" he said as he handed the keys to Sakura

"Gee, thanks" was all Sakura could say

"Ok, I'll be going now. Bye! And Take care of your self! Eat on time!" Kakashi said as he waved goodbye

"Whatever. Bye!" Sakura said goodbye.

"You know, Saku-chan, you're one really lucky gal!" Ino commented to her bestfriend who was obviously currently not in a good mood.

"How can you say that? I mean, I sure am lucky if I have my parents with me living here but I don't" she finished her sentence

"Well, it's just the fact that your Auntie Anko is a celebity manager, which means you can get access to the hottest celebs!" Ino shrieked in glee

"And so? Is that all?" Sakura asked. Sure, she was not satisfied with Ino's opinion

"Not only that! You're living with your uncle, one of the most famous matinee idols for the last decade! Too bad he stopped show business already…" Ino said with a bit of regret in her face

aa712: get it now? If kakashi was the brother of Sakura's dad, he should be 'Haruno Kakashi' but since he's a celebrity, he had a screen name which was 'Hatake Kakashi'. Clear enough now? Or not yet? Oh, just read on to find out more clarifications!>

"You mean Uncle Kakashi? He's not that great actually…" Sakura said. She stopped a while then suddenly added:

"Well, except for the fact he already gets my car fixed! Hahaha!"

"Yeah Whatever. You're always like that. You don't really appreciate showbiz huh?" Ino asked her

"I guess it's not my world. The members of my family may be inclined with it but… I really think I have the right to make my own decisions too. And not let my self be influenced easily" she explained. Finally, with that, their conversation ended.

It was quiet until they reached the front door.

"Well, here we are!" She said as they reached the front door. The house was well-kept and clean.

aa712: the house has a long front yard which means, it will take you a rather long time to reach the front door if you're coming from the gate>

* * *

As soon as they reached the house, their servants welcomed them.

Sakura toured them around the house and assigned rooms for everyone.

That evening, they had a nice dinner in which some of the dishes were prepared by Sakura and Ino theirselves.

They had some discussions about the band, of course and how they've been in the business. Sakura also told them that this is her first time to handle a band but she'll try her best. She also asked for their patience for her sometimes 'moody' disposition.

Indeed, they were getting along with their chat that night. Well... except for a certain silent and cold vocalist who never even cared to share his opinions…

* * *

Chapter 2 is a bit short… I think I placed too much author's notes here… oh, nevermind! And there's no song too… really sorry! This was just a rush! I was so busy with schoolworks this past week!I also posted this ahead of time... remember what i said before? 'I need 25 reviews'. But what do you know? I guess I was impatient myself too!

I was just thinking of making a Tagalog fic… hmm… what do you think? Hehehe…

And also, if you want to read one-shots, you can make a request to me! Just make sure it's not yaoi or yuri alright… and also, make sure it's SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen or ShikaIno. But if I fail to upload those stories ASAP, I'm very very very sorry! I'm just really busy with school.

Thanks to all those who reviewed Chapter 1: The Announcement…!

Maybe I'll be posting Chapter 3 after a week…

**Saishenoyama**… pareho tayong noypi! Woohoo! Hehehe… My One and Only? Hmm… di ako familiar sa song na 'yan… sino kumanta? Curious din ako eh! Anyways… thanks sa review ha!

Thanks again! Don't forget to leave a review for this chapter alright?

Peace Out!

RocK On! \m/


	3. Chapter 3: Gaps

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 3: Gaps_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the songs used here. Don't sue me ok!

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello_- Singing or Flashbacks

**Hello**- Thoughts

Hello- Text

* * *

"Hey guys, time for break first!" Ino shouted as she and Sakura brought in cans of soda and bags of chips.

Well, as you can see, Ino is now always with them. And after a week, she and Shikamaru became good friends.

As for Sakura, well, she never gets bored with Naruto coz he has lots and lots of stories to tell.

As they were eating, Sakura noticed the gloomy expression on Neji's face.

"Have a problem? You can tell me…" Sakura said as she talked to Neji who was staring blankly at his cellphone.

"Huh? No, nothing… nevermind…" he said.

_Flashback:_

_Neji's cellphone rang last night. Naruto was the one who noticed it._

"_Hey Neji! TenTen's calling you!" Naruto shouted_

"_Who's TenTen?" Sakura asked_

"_TenTen is the lucky gal who caught Neji's white eyes!" Naruto proudly said to Sakura like a teacher lecturing._

"_Oh, I see…" Sakura then said like an obedient girl._

"_Give that to me, Naruto" Neji commanded Naruto who was holding the phone_

"_Fine Fine Fine… I'll be going out now… Hey Sakura-chan, I think Neji here needs a little thing called 'privacy'" Naruto said sarcastically_

"_Oops! So sorry, gotta go now too!" Sakura said as she went out of the room, walking backwards._

_Since she was walking backwards, she unintentionally bumped into a figure. A tall raven-haired figure, that is._

"_Ouch! Sorry!" Sakura said as she faced the guy she bumped into_

"_Watch where you're going. Don't be too careless." The guy said as he looked at Sakura plainly_

"_I said I'm sorry already." Sakura said _

"_Hn" he replied_

"_Uchiha-san, if apologizing to me has not yet crossed your mind, how about just accepting my apology? What do you think?" Sakura asked Sasuke in a sarcastic tone_

"_I don't have to apologize to you since it was your fault at the first place. You're too careless." He said as he pushed Sakura's shoulder out of his way._

_ aa712: Ooh… not a gentleman! Hehehe… >_

"_Neji-kun, I called just to tell you—" Tenten was cut off her words suddenly_

"_Is it true?" Neji asked a girl with brown hair and hazelnut eyes._

"_Don't tell me you believe the rumors…" Tenten said in a doubting tone_

"_I want to know if it's true." Neji insisted_

"_Neji, part of being a public figure like me is being engaged into those issues. Believe me, they are not true." Tenten said without stopping. _

"_Fine. Why'd you call me, anyway?" Neji asked with confusion brewing in his mind_

"_Neji… my parents wanted me to be engaged to another guy." Tenten said with a firm tone_

"_And now, you're saying it's not true?" Neji said. It's obvious he's angry_

"_Sorry!" Then TenTen dropped the line._

_-end of flashback-_

"You sure you're okay?" Sakura asked like she's not convinced with Neji's answer. And who would be?

"I think I'll rest now" he said plainly as he walked away.

Just as Neji was now on his room, Shikamaru came up to Sakura.

"Hey!" Shika greeted

"Hi…" Sakura said with a grin

"You know, your friend Ino, sure does know how to rock!" Shika said

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked

"Well, it's just that she's nice and pretty. She also has sense when talking, you know?" he explained

"You mean you like her?" Sakura questioned him. Shikamaru was caught off-guard.

"Uh… I think…?" Shika said as his cheeks began to turn red.

"Okay, just be sure not to break her heart, huh?" Sakura joked

"Promise, I won't." he said firmly as he walked away

* * *

Dinner time came and everyone was on the table. Well, except for Neji.

"Naruto, what's Neji's problem?" Sakura asked

"What? Oh… I know now. His break-up didn't go so well…" Naruto answered back

"What break-up?" Sakura asked again to the fox-boy

"It's not good to gossip." Sasuke said at the middle of the conversation

"Sigh.." was all Sakura can say.

Then Sasuke stood up and went away. Sakura felt insulted because of this. She was thinking, 'why is he like that?'

* * *

The next day, it was a boring afternoon after the gang came from the mall to buy clothes.

"So… what are you planning now? I mean---" Sakura said

"We'll practice…" Sasuke trailed along to finish Sakura's sentence.

"Fine then, I'll lead you to the music room ok?" she said and led the band to the music room.

As they were walking, she was occupied by Naruto's questions.

"So, Sakura-chan, how old are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm 17 turning 18… four months from now… how 'bout you?" she answered

"Well, I'm 18 turning 19… Neji's 19 turning 20, 6 months from now… Shika just turned 19 last month and Sasuke's currently 18." Naruto replied…

"Ah.. Ok… well, here we are…" she said not intentionally spoiling her little chat with Naruto.

For the following hours, they were practicing while Sakura was listening to their songs.

_I want you to know…_

_That I'm drowning in tears…_

_I wish you were here…_

_Believe I'm sorry…_

"**I have to admit it. They're really good performers…"** Sakura thought in her head…

_Let me know if I'm doing this right…_

_Let me know if my grip's too tight…_

_Let me know if I can stay all of my life…_

_Let me know if dreams can come true…_

_Let me know if this one's yours too…_

_Coz' I see it and I feel it right here…_

"**And Sasuke, though very cold and snobbish… and not so accommodating… and rude-mannered… and annoying… and arrogant, well, he has a nice voice…" **she thought again…

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new_

_You feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you_

Then Sasuke's mobile phone rang. He answered it after a while

"What now? After 3 months. Whatever. Bye" and he dropped the phone line. While he was talking to the person on the other line, he was talking like he's talking to someone same age as his. The call didn't even last for a minute.

"Your dad again?" Neji asked

"Yeah… He's irritating…" Sasuke replied.

At this point Sakura grew angry. It was like all her complements were drawn back. And what was left was only **And Sasuke, though very cold and snobbish… and not so accommodating… and rude-mannered… and annoying… and arrogant** . She hated the way he spoke to the person on the other line. She never spoke to her parents like that before. She always showed respect and concern for them.

"You think what you did is cool?" she stood up and went closer to Sasuke

"Shut up. You don't know anything." He answered

"Sakura, you don't know what he's into" Naruto interrupted them

"What? I never talked to my parents like that." She said

"What does a bratty spoiled girl like you know about how it feels being alone. Left by your parents?" Sasuke asked

"A lot." She replied. Tears began to form at the corner of her beautiful emerald eyes.

"What?" he dared

"You know, I've never seen my parents for the past 7 years. I was 10 when they left me for their business in the United States. They only call me in special occasions. And you, they're concerned about you and yet you don't give respect? What kind of son are you?" she answered back. Now those tears were flowing down.

"My parents don't care about me. They care only for our business!" he shouted

"And how can you say that? How can you be so sure?" she asked daringly.

"Never mind. You won't understand anyway" he said as he walked away.

Sakura felt so down-pressed and underestimated so she ran to her room. Crying her silent tears out.

* * *

Chapter 3 finished! I think it took also lot of time for me to update… sorry! Well, I just received my report card this afternoon… and well, the grades are satisfying anyway! My average is 94 (out of 100)…

Thanks for all those who reviewed! Keep on reviewing! They help me a lot! Believe me, it's true!

And by the way, this chapter is dedicated to all SasuSaku, NejiTen and ShikaIno fans out there! Don't worry, NaruHina fans, they'll be out on the following chapters anyway! Always remember, Patience is a virtue. Thanks again and see you next chapter! And don't forget to review ok?

Peace out! RocK On! \m/


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 4: Realizations_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the songs used here. Don't sue me ok!

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello- _singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello- **thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

At this, the band felt bad for the two so Neji just stayed in his room, studying. Naruto went downstairs to watch TV. And Shika, well, Shika is this trusty friend whom you could depend on. He prepared coffee for him and for Sakura.

He knocked on Sakura's door.

"Come in" she said. It's obvious she's till crying but trying hard to control her tears.

"Hi" Shika said as he waved his free hand

"Oh, it's you Shika." She replied

"Coffee, Ma'am?" he asked

"Thanks" she answered back wiping her tears.

"Sakura, please forgive Sasuke. I know what he did is wrong." Shika pleaded Sakura to forgive Sasuke's mistake.

"He's already forgiven… but…" the pink-hair girl said

"What?" the drummer asked

"I want to know his story. How he became like that." She continued…

"Well… the band was a group even in high school. We were the best of friends." Shika replied, scratching his head, trying to remember the details.

"And then?" this was the point where Sakura got curious

"Well… Sasuke's parents were to busy and preoccupied by work. Right now, they're in Tokyo taking care of their business." He said

"It must be a really large business huh?" she asked

"Well, yeah… sort of… so even when he was young... he wasn't the favorite… it was his big bro, Itachi. Itachi used to be his friend and they were really close. Until Itachi worked in the company. And now Sasuke's left alone." Shikamaru trailed along

"So that's why he hates his dad?" Sakura asked

"Yeah… and look, if you would read our songs, he hasn't composed any yet…" Shikamaru said as he scratched his head again, grinning.

"Oh yeah… most of your songs are about regret huh?" she realized

"Yes… most of those were composed by Neji. Dedicated to his first girlfriend." Shikamaru explained

"Oh how sweet. But… I don't think it's proper to dedicate a heartbreak song to the one you love right?" Sakura asked in confusion

"His girlfriend, TenTen, broke his heart." Shikamaru said

"But… why? And how?" Sakura got confused. She knew that Neji only broke-up with TenTen last night.

"Well, they always got this on-and-off relationship. TenTen's a really beautiful and attractive supermodel so she's always engaged to rumors. While Neji is this over-protective guy." Shika explained

"Ah… I understand now… how 'bout Sasuke? Does his love-life have something to do with his attitude?" Sakura asked Shikamaru

"Well… not really… coz…." Shikamaru was trying hard to stop his laughter

"Coz what?" she asked in curiosity

"He hasn't got a girlfriend yet! Hahahaha! He may be hot and handsome but he hasn't found a suitable girl for him! Maybe because no one can stand his attitude!" Shika laughed out loud

"Oh, don't mock him like that… well... you know… me myself… I haven't got a boyfriend yet…" Sakura said a bit of blush appeared in her pale face...

"Ooh… so you two have something in common… in terms of family and in terms of love-life… but your attitudes differ… a lot… hehehe…" Shika said, sipping the last of his coffee

"Thanks Shika… now I know why he's like that…" she thanked Shikamaru for telling him the truth about Sasuke

"Oh, don't mention it… anytime you need infos, I'm always here as a friend…" he said as he got up from the couch they were sitting on

"Thanks again…" Sakura showed her gratitude… "For the coffee too…"

"Okay… I feel so sleepy now… yawn… g'night!" he said finally

"Goodnight…" Sakura said as Shikamaru was now exiting her room…

* * *

After a while Sakura was now in front of her laptop in her room. Probably fixing some of the band's schedules. It was so quiet and peaceful until the door cracked open. She looked to the direction of the door and saw a raven-haired guy. She quickly stood up from her stool.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

It was obviously Sasuke. His right hand was holding a bottle of beer while walking towards Sakura's direction.

When he was only a foot away from Sakura, he dropped the bottle and he quickly pulled her in a tight hug. Sakura was so shocked about what happened. Right now, Sakura smells and senses that Sasuke was really drunk. She could also hear that Sasuke was crying. The cold and arrogant Uchiha Sasuke was crying and hugging her tightly. Instead of pushing him away, she allowed him to hug her despite his irritating smell. She knows now Sasuke's family and love-life problem and allowed him to shed his tears. This is the scene where time seemed to freeze… it lasted for almost an hour.

_

* * *

Sakura's POV_

"_Sasuke?" I asked. _

_He was standing in my doorway. Holding a bottle of beer. Probably trying to forget his problem._

_Then he walked to me. I thought he was going to mock me and tell me how foolish, bratty and careless I am. _

_But I was shocked. He pulled me into a tight hug. I don't know why he did that._

_He's drunk. I can sense it. But what bothered me most is the sound he is producing. He isn't saying a word. But my shoulders began to wet. Now I know, he was crying._

_I won't push him away. I need to understand him. Everyone needs to shed emotions too. Even the most arrogant and cold-hearted person._

_

* * *

Sasuke's POV_

_I hate her. What does she know about me? She's just a spoiled brat who wants things go her way. _

_I went to the bar to forget about the argument. When I was already feeling dizzy, I decided to head back to the rest house._

_Everyone else's room is already closed. Then I saw a slightly open door. Without knowing, I went inside. _

_She was there, typing something in her laptop. She sensed me at her doorway._

"_Sasuke?" she said. _

_The things she told me about her parents a while ago came to my realization. She probably knows my situation. And she's right. Even though my parent's don't seem to be with me, they still deserve respect. _

_But what can I do? I hate the way they want to control me. I don't know what to do. And so, as she stood up, I went closer to her._

_I hugged her and shed my tears. I know she feels uncomfortable. But I want to thank her. She didn't push me away. I think she understands me well._

* * *

Done with Chapter 4! Well? What do you think? Sappy? Too much fluff? or too short?I hope some details of the story are clear to you now…

Thanks for all those who reviewed Chapter 3: Gaps!

Please continue reviewing! And I'm not sure yet, if it's the next chapter or the chapter after the next one. But another character will enter the scene! Hmm? Who is this? Please continue reviewing!

Thanks again and RocK On! \m/


	5. Chapter 5: Friends now

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 5: Friends now…_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me ok?

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello_- singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello**- thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

The next morning…

"Ow… where am I?" Sasuke asked. His head was aching…

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said

"Hey! Where am I and… my head aches… argh…" Sasuke complained

"Well, you're in my room, specifically in my bed… and it's not my fault you were drunk last night. " Sakura said sarcastically

"Wha- shit! Could you tell what happened?" Sasuke asked Sakura

"Okay... here, drink some pain-relievers first and I'll ask the servants to bring breakfast for you ok?" she asked Sasuke

"Yeah... thanks…" Sasuke replied

"It sure is nice to hear that 'thank you' coming from your mouth…hehe…" Sakura said teasingly

"Whatever…" he replied as he went back to bed

After a while she picked up the phone…

"Umm, hello… yeah, can you bring breakfast for two? At my room ok? Thanks! bye!" she said and dropped the phone line

"Don't worry, I understand now…" Sakura said silently almost like a whisper

"What?" he asked as he sat up rubbing his head

"Nothing..." she said as she was interrupted from her trail of thoughts

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"Here we go again… hehe…" Sakura remarked

"Ow... my head hurts really bad…" Sasuke complained on his head-ache again

"It's not my fault anyway…" Sakura said as she pushed Sasuke at his shoulder and Sasuke's head accidentally bumped into the wall.

"I already feel bad and now, my head bumped because of you silly girl!" Sasuke complained

"Oops… sorry… didn't think it would be that hard…" she said as she made a peace sign in her hands…

"I don't accept apologies…" Sasuke said in a serious tone

"Wha--" before Sakura could speak again, Sasuke hit her face with a pillow…

"Gotcha!" Sasuke said in victory

"Hey! That's unfair!" she remarked and got a pillow and hit Sasuke with it too…

Soon they were having a pillow fight in Sakura's bed.

"**He's actually a kid at heart!"** Sakura thought

"**She's really a silly girl! Childish but fun to be with!"** Sasuke thought

Accidentally, Sasuke's hit was so hard that Sakura was falling from the bed. Sasuke quickly pulled her but he was pulled down the bed instead. Sasuke fell on top of Sakura. And the end result? Their eyes met and they both looked dumb-founded. Until the door cracked open. It was the servant.

"Ma'am Sakura, your breakfast is here--Oops! Sorry! Didn't mean to disturb you! I- i- I'll just leave the food here… sorry again!" the servant said as she quickly closed the door.

Sakura quickly pushed Sasuke and got up.

"Hey wait! You're getting the wrong idea!" she shouted

"She will no longer hear you." Sasuke said plainly.

She tried to avoid Sasuke's stare by combing her hair…

"People nowadays are full of malice…" she stated

"Yeah…they are… sorry anyway…" Sasuke apologized

"Sorry too… I didn't mean to, you know…" she said…

* * *

After a while, they were eating their breakfast peacefully while Sakura told Sasuke about what happened last night. Sasuke was shocked and apologized to Sakura. Sakura said it was okay since now, she knows and understands Sasuke and what he's going through.

* * *

"What!" Naruto shouted

"Yes, I didn't mean to… but I saw Uchiha-san on top of Ma'am Sakura… but I quickly got out of the room not wanting to disturb them." The servant told them

"Maybe it was just an accident. You know, Sasuke never had a girlfriend before and it's impossible for him to be that quick… and on Sakura too…" Neji said

"Yeah… and besides… they don't know each other much anyway…" Shikamaru second the opinion of Neji

"But guys! Look at the bright side, maybe they're officially together and they just want to keep it as a secret! What do you say… we match-make them? Good idea huh?" Naruto asked hoping for Neji and Shika to agree

"I don't think Sasuke would like it if we were to rule over his life… I mean, if they're together, so what? Let him do what he wants..." Neji said

"Yeah… but on the other hand, look, Sasuke and Sakura both have over-busy-business-oriented-workaholic parents… and have a zero-score in their love-life… Sasuke is so cold and self-centered while Sakura is friendly and accommodating… don't you think that it might be Sakura's love that would melt the ice on Sasuke?" Shika asked

"Well, I think so!" came a voice from the door

"Hi Ino!" Shikamaru greeted Ino with a holding-hand as she approached the gang

"You never told us the two of you were together already…" Naruto said with large and curious eyes

"We're not yet together you know! I'm not easy-to-get. He's still courting…" Ino said as an excuse but was blushing

"But we consider each other as special friends now." Stated Shikamaru who was blushing also but a bit only

"Well… yeah… I agree with you now … Sakura may be the solution to Sasuke's problem…" Neji now agreed…

"Okay! Time for operation: matchmaking!" Naruto said with glee…

"But there won't be any matchmaking around… we'll just have them to move easily… so they would know each other more and end up finally…" Neji explained

"Yeah, it's not good to take over destiny, Naruto…" Ino said as she agreed with Neji…

* * *

Minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke came down from Sakura's room.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them

"Good morning!" Sasuke greeted them

"Wow, Sasuke, this is the very first time I ever heard you say that!" Naruto joked

"Shut up" Sasuke said as an excuse

"Hey, I've got something to tell you" Sakura called them

"What?" The band said except for Sasuke.

"Well, you'll be having a gig tonight and it's a benefit concert for a charity of orphans." Sakura said

"And the proceeds would all go to the Charity. So that means we have to practice later." Sasuke explained

"Oh Okay… I get it now. For a while ok? I'll just take a bath…" Naruto said as he went away

* * *

After the gang has assembled in the music room, all of them were practicing now. It was Sakura who chose the songs to be sung.

"Hey, does this mean, if all proceeds would go to charity, we wouldn't get a share?" Naruto questioned

"Well Naruto, I've already received the advanced payment for you earlier this morning. So that means, you just have to perform later." Sakura explained

"And who cares anyway if we won't get any profit? We should care for the children without parents more than ourselves." Sasuke added

"**Wow, he's such a nice guy after all!"** Sakura thought as she heard what Sasuke said

"Hey guys! Let's have a break first! My treat!" Ino insisted them

"Sure!" Naruto shouted as they exited the music room. They left their instruments and left the music room. Well, except for Sasuke, who saw Sakura was still arranging some paperworks on the room.

"Hey, Sakura-san, how's our performance?" Sasuke said as he approached their manager

"Good as ever." Sakura complemented as she looked over Sasuke.

"So… let's go?" he said as he offered his hand.

Sakura kindly accepted it playfully and stood up. Then they went out of the room.

aa712: she accepted it the way you accept a high-5>

* * *

Chapter 5 done!

Thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter! The new character would appear next chapter! And btw, NejiTen fans, don't worry… they'll have a happy ending!

And watch out for the next chapter… coz it would be a rockin' concert! I've already chosen some OPM songs… and btw, please don't forget to leave a review for this chappie!

Thanks!

Peace out and RocK On! m/


	6. Chapter 6: Rockin' On!

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 6: Rockin' On!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me ok?

Guidelines:

_Hello_- singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello**- thoughts

Hello- text

"Hey guys! Get ready now! We'll leave in 15 minutes!" Sakura called the gang to the car.

"Yeah, for a while" Neji said as he looked over to his cellphone. He misses TenTen so much.

Then he went inside the van. It was their driver driving the car. Sakura was at the front seat while the gang was at the passenger's. the trip took also a few hours so it's not a doubt Shikamaru fell asleep.

"Well, here we are!" Sakura told the gang and asked Ino to wake Shikamaru up.

They stepped out of the bus and roaring sounds came from the crowd.

"Sakura, could you please tell me, what is the name of this charity?" Neji asked her

"Oh, we're at the Hidden Leaf city and this? It's the Hidden Leaf Charity for Orphans and Disabled children." Sakura answered

"Hidden Leaf? I think I've heard that before…" Neji thought

_Flashback:_

"_Poor Kids…" Neji's cousin Hinata said as she watched the TV ad of Hidden Leaf Charity._

"_Neji-niisan, what do you think? If I help them that is?" the girl asked_

"_It's your decision." Neji answered_

_The following day…_

"_Uncle Hiashi, may I know where Hinata is? Her friends are waiting for her outside" Neji asked_

"_She left earlier this morning. She told me she'll be helping some sort of charity for this vacation." His uncle Hiashi answered._

_-end of flashback-_

Meanwhile, an hour before the performance, Naruto was not with the band.

"Hi kids! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You can call me Naruto-niisan!" he said to the orphans.

He was playing with them and telling them stories about himself. Until a girl with short lavender-black hair approached them.

"Kids, time to take your seats." She said as she called upon the children who were with Naruto

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced, offering a handshake with the girl

"Oh, Uzumaki-san, Thank you for watching over the kids. I'm Hyuuga Hinata" she said as she accepted the handshake and blushed a bit.

"Hyuuga? Are you somehow related to Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto asked curiously

"You know Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked, a bit shocked.

"Hinata!" came from a voice from afar.

"Hey Naruto!" Neji greeted

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata said

"I guess you know each other after all!" Naruto said, smiling and scratching the back of his head

"Actually, Uzumaki-san, Neji is my cousin" she explained

"Oh, I see…" Naruto said

"Naruto, get ready now at the backstage." Neji said, asking Naruto to go over now and prepare

"Good Luck guys!" Hinata said as she said a 'thank you' to Naruto

"Whassup, Hidden Leaf!" shouted the vocalist, Sasuke

Wild screams were heard from the crowd. The concert was a sure-hit!

"Hinata-san, hello, how are you?" Sakura greeted Hinata who approached her at the backstage

"Thank you so much, Haruno-san! We've earned enough money for the children to study!" Hinata thanked her

"No problem Hinata-san… it's our pleasure to help!" Sakura assured her with a wink

"We wrote this song while one of our members was going through a hard time in his life… here's our song, 'you'll be safe here'…" Sasuke said to the crowd

_Nobody knows just why we're here_

_Could it be fate or random circumstance?_

_At the right place, at the right time,_

_Two roads intertwine_

_And if the universe conspired_

_To meld our lives to make us fuel and fire_

_Then though where ever you will be, so too shall I be_

_Close your eyes, dry your tears_

_Coz when nothing seems clear, you'll be safe here_

_From the sheer weight of your doubts and fears_

_Weary heart, you'll be safe here_

_Remember how we laughed until we cried_

_At the most stupid things like we were so high_

_But love was all that we were on_

_We belong_

_And thought the world would never understand_

_This unlikely union and why it still stands_

_Someday we would be set free_

_Pray and believe_

"Everybody sing along!" Sasuke asked the crowd.

_When the light disappears_

_And when this world's insincere_

_You'll be safe here_

_When nobody hears you scream_

_I'll scream with you_

_You'll be safe here_

And the crowd sang along with those lines. Then Anatomy continued.

_Save your eyes from your tears_

_When everything's unclear_

_You'll be safe here_

_From the sheer weight of your doubts and fears_

_Wounded heart_

_When the light disappears _

_And when this world's insincere_

_You'll be safe here_

_When nobody hears you scream I'll scream with you_

_You'll be safe here_

_In my arms through the long cold night sleep tight_

_You'll be safe here_

_When no one understands_

_I believe_

_You'll be safe_

_You'll be safe_

_You'll be safe here…_

_Ooh…_

_Put your heart in my hand_

_You'll be safe here…_

"I love this crowd!" Naruto shouted as the song ended

The fans screamed along after him.

"The next song is… Gemini…" Sasuke said while holding on to his mic

_Come a little closer flicker in flight_

_We'll have about an inch space but I'm here_

_I can breathe in what you breathe out_

"Sing with us!" Shikamaru growled

_Let me know if I'm doing this right, let me know if my grip's too tight_

_Let me know if I can stay all of my life_

_Let me know if dreams can come true let me know if this one's yours too_

_Coz I see it and I feel it right here_

"Great!" Neji shouted

_The vacuous night steps aside _

_To give meaning to Gemini's dreaming_

_The moon on it's back and the seemingly _

_Veiled rooms lit by the same star_

Then, the instruments stopped playing. Sasuke sang acapella

_Let me know if I'm doing this right, let me know if my grip's too tight_

_Let me know if I can stay all of my life_

_Let me know if dreams can come true let me know if this one's yours too_

_Coz I see it and I feel it right here_

_Oh, and I feel it, right here……_

_Ooh…. Ooh…_

"We love you, Hidden Leaf!" he screamed

The crowd went crazy shouting for more…

"Yeah and before we would end this show… we would like to offer you this song we wrote before… The day you said goodnight… hope you like it"

_Take me as you are, push me off the road_

_The sadness, I need this time to be with you_

_I'm freezing in the sun; I'm burning in the rain_

_The silence, I'm creaming, calling out your name_

_And I do reside in your light_

_Put out the fire with me and find_

_Yeah you lose the side of your circles_

_That's what I'll do if we say goodbye…_

_Then the crowd went wild and sang out their hearts along_

_To be is all I gotta be and all that I see_

_And all that I need this time_

_To me the life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight..._

_The calmness in your face that I see through the night_

_The warmth of your light is pressing unto us_

_You didn't ask me why I never would have known_

_Oblivion is falling down_

_And I do reside in your light_

_Put out the fire with me and find_

_Yeah you lose the side of your circles_

_That's what I'll do if we say goodbye..._

_To be is all I gotta be and all that I see_

_And all that I need this time_

_To me the life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight..._

_If you could only know me like your prayers at night…_

_Then everything between you and me will be alright.._

_To be is all I gotta be and all that I see_

_And all that I need this time_

_To me the life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight..._

_She's already taken…_

_She's already taken…_

_She's already taken me…_

_The day you said goodnight…_

"Thank you! Hidden leaf! RocK On!" Sasuke shouted, making the 'rock on' sign

Then, they exited the stage.

"What a great performance!" Hinata complemented and hand shook the band. It was okay, until she reached Naruto's hand. Which seemed not to let go of her.

"Ehem! Naruto?" Neji said to Naruto, as if asking him to let go of the hand of Hinata

aa712: aww! An over-protective cousin! 

"So, Hinata-san, we'll be going now. But if you need us, always remember that we're always here and ready!" Sakura said

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much you helped us, and of course, the children!" Hinata thanked once again.

"So, we'll really be leaving now. Hope to see you again next time!" Sakura said as they waved goodbye

She led the way to the van; following her were Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hinata, take care of yourself okay? You just don't know how much you made your father proud." Neji said

"I'm glad, he's happy for me too…" Hinata said with a grin on her face

"So, see you again next time huh?" Neji asked his cousin

"Yeah… bye!" She waved goodbye

"Uh, Hinata-san, I—" Naruto was talking but suddenly cut-off his words

"Hinata-chan would be okay." Hinata said

"Okay, Hinata-chan, Uh… here's my number. I hope we could be good friends. Don't forget to text me huh!" Naruto asked while holding Hinata's shoulder

"Uh, yeah…" Hinata said as she looked over to her shoulder which was being held by Naruto

"Oops! Sorry!" Naruto apologized

"It's Okay—" Hinata was cut-off too

"Naruto! Hurry up!" Shikamaru shouted

"Yeah I'm coming!" Naruto yelled over to Shika

"So, bye now…" Hinata bade goodbye

"Bye… Take care!" Naruto said as he ran away

"Take care? What was that supposed to mean?" Hinata thought as she watched the van move away.

Done with chappie number 6! Inspired by local Filipino bands! It took me also some time to finish this…

Thanks for all my reviewers! Please please please! Do leave a review for this chappie and the following chapters!

Now you know who's the character that as I said before, 'would be coming into the scene'…

It's none other than Hinata!

Hehehe… well… that's all for now… don't forget to review ok?

Peace Out and RocK On! \m/


	7. Chapter 7: Love begins to bloom

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 7: Love begins to bloom_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me ok?

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello-_ singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello-** thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

"Message sent!" Naruto shouted as he pressed the enter button of his cellphone's keypad. 

"What message sent?" came a voice from afar. It was Shikamaru bringing a bowl of popcorn and a pitcher of soda

"No! Nothing!" Naruto said as he hid his cellphone from Shika

"Oh, come on, you think I'll believe you?" Shikamaru said sarcastically as he snatched Naruto's phone

He read the contents of the inbox and laughed out a bit. Naruto's inbox was full of love quotes. Those mushy 'lil quotes that tell mushy things about the mushy thing called love…

Aa712: too much mushy words there! Hehehe>

Just as Shikamaru was about to return Naruto's cellphone, the mobile phone rang. Naruto was sweating. Shikamaru was confused. As Naruto was about to take it, Shika pulled it closer to his eyes.

"Sure, I'll go" Shikamaru said plainly. It was the content of the text message.

"**Uh-oh"** Naruto thought **"If Neji finds out…"**

"Hinata!" Shikamaru said aloud questioningly

"Who said 'Hinata' there?" Neji asked as he was walking down the stairs

"Oh, Hi Neji!" Naruto said, waving his hand

"I did" Shikamaru said boringly as he raised his free hand

"And why?" Neji asked with suspicion

"Here, take a look.." Shika said as he gave the phone to Neji

As Neji read the message, his eyebrow began to raise

"What's this Naruto?" Neji asked

"Uh... It's a cellphone?" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his blonde hair

"I'm not dumb" Neji replied plainly

"Uh… the truth is… Uh... it's just that..." Naruto began to stutter

"Well?" Neji asked curiously but seriously

"Okay! I want to ask Hinata out!" Naruto shouted

"What!" Neji shouted to Naruto

"Ah… I guess… you won't agree… but still---" Naruto said now playing with his fingers

"No. it's okay. But—" Neji paused for a while

"What's your condition, huh?" Shikamaru asked while his eyes were fixed on the TV

"I'll be your chaperone" Neji said as he walked away

* * *

Knock! Knock! 

"Come in..." Sasuke said plainly… he was writing something in his table…

"Hey!" Sakura greeted

"Hi Sakura..." he replied and after realizing that it was Sakura, he hid the piece of paper he was holding a while ago…

"Hey! What are you hiding?" Sakura asked

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything!" he said

"Oh, come on! Can I see?" begged Sakura

"No." Sasuke objected her plainly

"Oh, please!" Sakura asked with puppy-dog eyes and drew her face closer to his…

At this point, Sasuke blushed because he was captivated by Sakura's pretty emerald orbs that seemed to lead him into an illusion… Sakura quickly grabbed the piece of paper while Sasuke was frozen in her gaze…

"Gotcha!" Sakura rejoiced in flying-colors

"Hey! Give it back!" Sasuke shouted

"Ok… let's see…" Sakura began to read the writings on the piece of paper… then she glanced over to Sasuke

"Wow! This is such a great song… I never knew you write so well…" she complimented

"How can you say that? It's not even finished! I'm only half-way through it…" Sasuke said

"Well… since I seemed to disturb you a while ago… can I help?" Sakura asked

"You will help me compose?" Sasuke asked

"Sure! I mean, I've already finished scheduling your gigs and performances anyway… by the way, your next gig would be the day after tomorrow…it's regarding the promotion of you album" she explained...

"Yeah… that means we have to practice tomorrow…" Sasuke said beforehand…

"Exactly… so now, can I help?" Sakura asked again…

"Oh... I guess…" Sasuke answered as he finally agreed with Sakura

"Okay! Let's start… hmm…" Sakura and Sasuke were now composing the song and are currently brainstorming…

After some hours they were finally done. As Sakura finished writing the last word of the song...

"With you... There! Almost done!" she looked up to Sasuke. Their faces were now merely 2 inches apart.

Again, Sasuke and Sakura were lost in each other's eyes… Sasuke seemed to be in deep illusion while Sakura was drowning in Sasuke's onyx eyes… they were like that for almost a minute until…

* * *

Aa712:

I looove putting cliffhangers! Now's my time to take revenge for those cliffies I've read before! Nyahahaha! No… just joking! Yeah… I know this chappie's kinda… uhmm… too short… well sorry for the late update too! So...now, you have a clue on the song Sasuke and Sakura are composing! The last two words are 'with you'... well... i kinda just copied the song from a site coz i really like the message and melody of the song! I'll post the whole lyrics of the song in the next chapters...

Anyway… thanks for all those who reviewed! Please continue reviewing ok? No review means no chapter 8! Nyahahaha! I need to have 5 reviews for this chappie to be able to upload the next chapter! Ok? So that's all for now! Till chapter 8!

Peace Out and RocK On! \m/


	8. Chapter 8: Tryin hard 2 control my heart

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 8: Trying hard to control my heart_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me, ok?

* * *

Guidelines: 

_Hello_- singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello**- thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

Again, Sasuke and Sakura were lost in each other's eyes… Sasuke seemed to be in deep illusion while Sakura was drowning in Sasuke's onyx eyes… they were like that for almost a minute until…

Sasuke was tempted and came closer to Sakura. Now their lips were only an inch apart. They could already feel each other's breath. Sasuke finally leaned over to give Sakura the so-called "first-kiss". Sakura closed her eyes but the time it lasted up to a couple of seconds, she moved away and tried to avoid Sasuke's gaze. It was only like Sasuke's lips brushed through hers.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I just lost control of my self…" Sasuke apologized **"Why is it always like this? Whenever I fell into her gaze I feel so safe and comfortable… and what did I just do? Why did I… kiss her?"** he thought…

"No… don't worry… I'm ok... I'm just… shocked…" Sakura said… then she thought **"If he was another person I could have killed him but… why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so safe and comfortable with him? My heart is beating madly... even if I want to get angry at him, I can't! Now I can't erase the fact that…he was my first kiss…"**

"Knock! Knock!" came a shout from the door.

Sasuke and Sakura came rushing to the door. As they were about to open it, Sasuke's hand rested on Sakura's which was holding the doorknob. Sakura blushed again same as Sasuke. But Sasuke let go so Sakura opened the door.

"Yes? Naruto!" Sakura asked

"Hey! What are the two of you doing in there?" Naruto asked

"Oh! Nothing…" Sakura and Sasuke blushed again…

"Then why are the two of you blushing?" Naruto asked again

"We're not!" they said in chorus

"Actually Naruto, she was helping me compose a song..." Sasuke explained

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed

"Oh... Really… well, anyway, the guys ordered some pizza and Ino brought a DVD over… care to watch?" he asked the two

"Sure! I'll ask the servants to prepare drinks and popcorns… excuse me for a while…" Sakura said as she exited the room... and ran as fast as possible so as anyone won't see her blushing madly.

"Hehe… so you think I believe you?" Naruto said as he bumped his elbow into Sasuke's arm

"What?" Sasuke asked suspiciously

"What you told me a while ago…" Naruto tried to explain

"Well, you should…" Sasuke said plainly

"Really? Tell me more! I know you weren't only writing a song in there!" Naruto said as he began to look evilly at Sasuke

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked innocently

"So what's your score? Huh? Close to 100? Maybe 99?" Naruto joked

"Forget it." Sasuke replied

"I don't want to!" Naruto insisted

"Okay! I give up!" Sasuke shouted

"So what happened?" Naruto said as he crept closer

"Nothing! If you don't want to believe, then don't! Suit your self!" Sasuke said to Naruto as he went down the stairs

"Hey! Come back here!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke

"Hey guys! Come over here!" came a shout from Ino and Shikamaru who were preparing the food…

They watched the movie "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and after that, went on to sleep.

* * *

Everyone was fast-asleep except for Sakura who couldn't find comfort in her room. She still recalled what happened earlier…the song… the gaze and most especially… her first kiss… 

"Ugh! I can't believe it! He stole my first kiss!" she said tucking her head in her large pillow.

Hopeless, she went out to the terrace for some cool fresh air.

* * *

On the other side of the house, Sasuke wasn't feeling sleepy either. He stood up and looked at his self at the mirror. He remembered what happened earlier and how he might have hurt Sakura. Of course, he's a gentleman. Sakura told him already that she hasn't got a boyfriend yet. So that means, Sasuke was her first kiss. And likewise, Sakura is the first girl Sasuke has ever kissed. 

His head was now full of confusion. Why did he do that anyway? That, he doesn't know. The only thing that's clear for him now. HE HAS SOME SPECIAL FEELINGS FOR SAKURA.

Sasuke really couldn't find ease in his room. So he looked down from his balcony. He saw sakura alone in the terrace. What he did is he went to the kitchen and got two cups of ice cream. Then he went to the terrace.

"Hi" Sasuke said

Sakura looked behind her and saw Sasuke.

"Hey… why aren't you asleep yet?" she asked

"Here…" Sasuke handed the ice cream over to Sakura

"Thanks…" she said

"I'm not yet sleepy…" he explained

"Me too…" Sakura replied

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered

"Yup?" Sakura asked looking at the autumn leaves falling down the trees

"I wanna say sorry… I mean, sorry is not enough for you to forgive me but… I hope you're not mad at me…" Sasuke explained looking down

"Sasuke, don't worry, I'll just forget about it…"

"I know it's hard to forgive me. And besides, they say it's hard for girls to forget their first kiss. I'm so so sorry. I know a first kiss should be very romantic and memorable and most of all from the one you love…" Sasuke stated

"Don't worry… it's really ok now…" Sakura said placing a fake smile on her lips

"You know, earlier this evening, I don't really know why I did that… and I thought it over... Until I finally got a clear idea why…" Sasuke said stroking his hand to his raven hair

"hm?" Sakura asked in confusion

"Sakura…" Sasuke held Sakura's hand and said…

"You hold a special place in my heart …" at this point Sakura was so shocked and dumbfounded

"Wha- what do you mean... I don't understand… Wha-" Sakura was cut-off from her speech as Sasuke grabbed her and kissed her in the lips. Anyone would say that Sasuke is like a human ice cube. Emotionless. But as he was kissing Sakura, Sakura could feel lots of love, concern and affection. She doesn't care to kiss him back until she's sure of her feelings. Then, Sasuke pulled away.

"Got it?" he asked

"I think so…" Sakura said… after a while, tears began to form at Sakura's eyes. Sasuke was alarmed. "**What's happening to her? I think what I did is a wrong move!"** Sasuke thought…

"Sasuke… I better be going now… You know… I gotta arrange some… schoolworks." then she walked away from him leaving him all alone in the terrace.

aa712: Sakura's not even finished in college yet. She's a college Freshie!>

"**Sasuke! Why are you so dumb!"** Sasuke mentally spanked himself.

* * *

Aa712: 

Too sappy huh! Yeah I know… anyways… thanks for the reviews again! I appreciate them! Waaah! Leave a review for this one too ok? Next chappie would be dedicated for NaruHina and NejiTen fans! Woohoo! Hehehe…

Peace Out and RocK On! m/


	9. Chapter 9: Ino said yes

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 9: Ino said yes_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me okay!

* * *

Guidelines: 

_Hello_- singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello**- thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

"Yahoo!" shouted Shikamaru as he dropped the phone line. 

"Really? She's coming over?" Neji asked

"Wow! Haven't seen her for centuries! I'm excited!" Naruto shouted

"I wonder how she's been…" Sasuke said to the group

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino were walking by the hallway. They passed through the guys.

"Who's coming over?" Sakura asked in curiosity

"Temari… Shikamaru's first love! Hahahaha!" Naruto said. Actually, he shouted it…

"Hey hold your mouth!" Neji reminded Naruto. Ino was with them there. For sure, Ino is already feeling a tinge of jealousy in her mind.

"Oops! I'm so sorry Ino-chan…" Naruto apologized

"Don't worry, Shikamaru and Temari are now friends only… nothing more, nothing less" Sasuke assured

"It's okay guys. You don't have to say those things. Why would I get jealous? We're not yet together anyway… hehehe" Ino said trying to stop herself from the jealousy that slowly creeps through her veins.

"Hn" was all Shika could say. Deep inside, he felt bad. Does it mean he has no more chance with Ino? Should he get back to Temari? That Ino would never learn to love him? Those things keep on preoccupying his mind. Desperate, he just spoke up.

"I better prepare for my DATE with Temari this night. And Skura, is it okay if she stays here for a couple of days?" Shikamaru asked

"Uh… no problem with me…" Sakura said and shrugged her shoulders.

And after Sakura replied, Shikamaru already went his way and asked the servants to prepare an extra room for Temari.

Whether Ino would wish to admit it or not, she is jealous.

"Sakura, let's go shopping" Ino suggested as she tried to stop herself from losing control.

"Uh. Okay. I'll just freshen up a bit…" Sakura agreed confusedly as she went up to her room, dragged by Ino.

* * *

At the Coffee Shop at the mall… 

"Ino, you may not allow this topic to pursue but…" Sakura said kindly so as not to madden the bad-mood Ino

"Hm?" she asked politely. She's obviously thinking deeply.

"I know you're jealous of Temari" Sakura said simply

"Me? Jealous? No way!" Ino denied while looking at Sakura in disbelief

"Aww… come on… I know you've been head-over-heels on Shikamaru since the day they arrived. Then he confessed he liked you and is now courting you. Ino, I've been your best friend since kindergarten. Please don't lie coz I already know you!" Sakura said trying to convince Ino

"Well… yeah… I am jealous. I mean, I'm mad at him! He courted me and said such great things about me. And then with just that phone call from the Temari girl, he's going to be unfaithful! I can't believe him!" Ino said angrily. Clenched fists and pounded it on the table.

"Why don't you accept his love already? So you won't feel envious anymore…" Sakura suggested

"I can't. The Temari girl is there with him. What if Shikamaru's special to her? What if what Sasuke assured me wasn't true? What if they really are together!" Ino yelled

"The problem with you is you're so in-denial. If you love him, say it. I mean, I bet you'll be in good terms with each other."

"…"

"And you'll never know. Maybe what Sasuke said was true." Sakura said as she shrugged

"…"

"Come on. We better be going. We have a gig tomorrow while you. You have to complete your thesis project" Sakura demanded as she pulled Ino up.

"Okay" Ino responded as she stood up.

Then, she took a glance at the stuffed toy shop. She saw a couple walking out. The girl was holding a cute teddy bear and her hands cling to the guy's arm. They look so cute together. The girl had blonde hair in pigtails while the guy had brown hair up in a high ponytail. He resembled Shikamaru a lot.

Wait. Do they just look alike? Or is he…

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted. This caught the guy's attention. Yup. He is Shikamaru.

"Huh? Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed

"From now on, forget about everything about us!" Ino yelled as she slapped Shikamaru on the face. Ino grabbed Sakura and ran away, crying silent tears.

"Hey wait! Ino, you don't understand!" Shikamaru shouted trying to stop Ino but she just wouldn't.

"She's the girl you told me you are recently liking?" Temari asked Shikamaru

"I don't like her." Shikamaru objected

"Huh?" Temari asked in confusion and disbelief

"I love her" Shikamaru replied

"Wow… My little bro is really growin' up now!" Temari teased

(aa712: yup, she's 3 years older than Shikamaru in this fic…)

"Whatever. Hey, can you help me?" Shikamaru asked

"I bet she's really really mad at you. Capture her heart." Temari said as she playfully elbowed Shikamaru.

"That was what I was supposed to ask from you. Any advice?" Shikamaru asked with a frown

"How about serenading her?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Ino cried onto Sakura's shoulder as soon as they got home. They went inside Skura's room and locked it. 

"I know it hurts a lot. But why don't you give him a second chance?" Sakura asked

"I thought he can never break my heart. But I was so so wrong" Ino mentioned between her sobs

"Aww… come on Ino. If you really love him, you'll trust him! Why not hear his side first before you react like this?" Sakura tried to convince Ino

"I'm so tired. I wanna give up on him. My first-love-to-be is not actually what i expected it would turn out." Ino said

Suddenly, they heard a guitar strumming from down the balcony of Sakura's window.

_Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you _

Only you can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand, I understand  
The magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
My one and only you, only you

Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you

Only you can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand, I understand  
The magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
My one my one my one and only you  
Only you, only you, only you,  
Only you, only you, only you,  
Only you, only you, only you

"What's that?" Ino asked

"Someone's singing from outside. Let's take a look" Sakura insisted. Ino nodded and they went to the balcony.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled in disbelief

It was Shikamaru. He stood there outside, in the cold autumn wind, strumming his guitar.

"Ino! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Shikamaru pleaded.

Then, it started to rain outside. It was quite a strong typhoon coz thunders growled and lightning crashed..

"Ino! I love you!" Shikamaru yelled

"Stop it and come inside now!" Ino replied

"No! I won't go in until you say you love me too!" Shikamaru objected

"Ugh…" Ino exclaimed as she stormed out of Sakura's room

Sakura was left there, puzzled. After a few minutes, there was Ino, joining Shikamaru in the rain.

"Ino! Please believe me! I really really love you!" Shikamaru shouted as he knelt on the lawn.

Meanwhile, Sasuke looked out from the window of his room, Naruto went out to the terrace and Neji glanced over the window of the living room.

"How can I trust you? When I've seen you uber-sweet with that Temari at the mall!" Ino questioned him as tears of hers blended with the rain.

"I wouldn't do this if I don't love you" Shikamaru said firmly

"**Yeah… he has a point"** Sakura thought over her balcony

"**Obviously…"** Sasuke thought

"**Really?"** Naruto questioningly thought

"**Oh yeah... what a genius..."** Neji thought

Okay, let's get back to Ino and Shika.

Ino was left stunned. Contemplating on Shikamaru's answer. Suddenly, a girl approached them. She was Temari. She's carrying a stuffed toy teddy bear underneath the umbrella she held. That teddy bear was the bear Ino saw Temari carrying at the mall.

"Here, Ino-san. I helped Shika-kun pick this one for you" Temari said while lending the bear to Ino who was soaked in the rain. At first Ino refused but seeing Temari's sincerity, she accepted it.

"I really didn't mean to make you jealous. I just asked help from my friend." Shika explained

"Shikamaru…" Ino said weakly

" I'm really sorry. Please forgive me..." Shikamaru said as he bowed his head

" ... " Ino and sobbed

"So, what do you say? Can I be your boyfriend?"

"…"

"Please Ino…"

"…"

"Ino… if you don't want, I understand but—"

Shikamaru was stopped when Ino quickly hugged him and cried

"Yes…" Ino finally said

* * *

How was that? Well… yeah it's sappy… but please review! This chappie is dedicated to ShikaIno fans… hope you liked it!

The song i used here is "Only You" performed by Sam Milby. it was used as the theme song for the Koreanovela "Only You' here in the Philippines...

So… until next chappie… and by the way…

Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10: The NaruHina date

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 10: The NaruHina date_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me okay!

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello_- singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello**- thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

"Naruto-kun… I'm so glad to see you again. Same to you Neji-niisan…" Hinata greeted the guys as they arrived at the amusement park

"I'm happy to see you too Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he took Hinata's hand

"Ahem!" Neji reacted firmly

"Oops! Sorry!" Naruto apologized as he let go

"So what ride should we try first?" Hinata asked the two

"Roller coaster" Naruto said at the same time with Neji

"Horror train" Neji said at the same time with Naruto

"Uh… well… since you have different interests…. Uhm… can we try this ride I want first?" Hinata asked

"Hm?" Neji and Naruto reacted

* * *

The next scene shifts to Naruto eating ice cream, Neji a hotdog sandwich and Hinata a lollipop.

"So, how did you like it?" Hinata asked her friend and her cousin

"I never imagined myself ride on that thing before…" Naruto said firmly

"Hn" Neji answered

"Well… I just thought of the merry-go-round to settle the two of you." Hinata explained while a smile on her face

"**Gosh! She's pretty…"** Naruto thought

"So what now?" Neji asked

"What do you say Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto who was looking at her

"…"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked again

"…" still no answer

"Oi! Naruto!" Neji shouted at Naruto ear

"What was that for!" Naruto yelled as he finally skipped back to reality

"We're asking you where to go now" Neji explained

"Oh... sorry…" Naruto apologized as he rubbed the back of his head

"So?" Hinata asked Naruto who seems to have figured out where to go now

"The arcade!" Naruto shouted

"Okay… fine with me" Neji answered

"Let's go then!" Hinata invited

At the arcade… they already played almost a dozen games including DDR, house of the dead, basketball shoot-out, Marvel VS Capcom, the Karaoke and slot machine…

"You lost again Naruto" Neji said

"Whatever!" Naruto shouted with vein twitching

"Such a shame…losing to a girl…" Neji teased

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted loudly

(aa712: yes, he was playing with Hinata)

"I bet you never really know how to play this. You're just showing-off" Neji remarked at Naruto who was angry now

"Shut your mouth Neji! If you want, I can offer you a match!" Naruto boasted

"Really? Bring it on!" Neji challenged

"Uh… I think we should go now, guys." Hinata said as an excuse so as not to make Naruto very very mad.

"Hn" Neji said with a smirk. He knows that Hinata just did that to cover up Naruto and take away his tension.

They spent the next 3 hours playing different games, eating at food stalls and walking through the park.

Then, they happened to pass by a jewelry shop. A certain bracelet on display caught Naruto's attention. It's very simple yet the details are very beautiful.

"Hey guys, would you mind strolling around for a while? I have to go to the comfort room. I'll just catch up with you" Naruto excused as he approached Hinata and Neji.

"Okay Naruto-kun… be careful okay?" Hinata said with a genuine smile on her thin lips

"I will. Ja!" Naruto said as he bade goodbye.

As soon as Neji and Hinata were now out-of-sight, he ran towards the jewelry store.

* * *

"Sir, what would you like the charm of the bracelet be?" the saleslady asked Naruto who was staring at the bracelet

"I want it to have a lettering… I'd like the lettering to be NaruHina" Naruto said simply

"Eh? Sir, I'm not bugging on your business but, what exactly is NaruHina? Is it a place? Or a festival or something…" the saleslady said confusedly

"NaruHina is a combination of Naru from my name Naruto and Hina from my love's name Hinata." Naruto explained

"Oh… I see… uhm… sir; we'll process on this immediately. You'll get your order after an hour." The saleslady firmly spoke

"Okay. Thank you!" Naruto said as he took a seat to wait for the bracelet.

* * *

After an hour…

"What took you so long?" Neji asked Naruto who was running towards him

"Oh… nothing! Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked

"That's what I was gonna ask you. She said she'll follow you. Don't tell me you didn't meet?" Neji said doubtingly

"No. we didn't. Why don't you contact her in her cellphone?" Naruto asked

"I've tried already but she's not accessible" Neji replied, worried.

Neji tried to call Hinata again.

"She's out-of-reach" Neji stated

"Come, let's look for her!" Naruto shouted as he ran off to find Hinata.

Meanwhile, Hinata was lost at the amusement park because of the crowd of people.

She tried asking for directions but no one hears her. She keeps on walking and walking until she reached a devastated part of the park. One with old trees and dry bushes. The sight was peaceful but very quiet and also a bit scary. Seeing the view made her lose a bit of hope. She bowed her head slightly and cried silent tears.

She sat on an old bench and stayed there for almost an hour. Then, it was already dark. She's scared because of the place and the cold wind that brushed through her pale skin.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She glanced over and saw Naruto who was panting heavily.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked

"Hina-chan!" he shouted and hugged Hinata. "I thought I lost you already…" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto-kun... I'm so thankful I have you…" Hinata said between her sobs

"From now on, whenever you're lost, just call my name coz wherever I am, whatever I'm doing, I'll be right there with you…… because I love you" Naruto pledged and confessed his love

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed and hugged Naruto tighter.

* * *

After a while, they were already walking through the park back to Neji. They stopped by a shop.

"You'll buy something?" Hinata asked

"For the orphans. I'll buy candies and toys for them" Naruto said

"**Aww… How nice.."** Hinata thought

"**This will make Hinata and the kids happy…"** Naruto thought

"You don't know how much you'll make them feel special" Hinata assured

"Let's go now." Naruto invited and they shopped for goodies.

* * *

After a while, when they were already tired of walking, they stopped by the ramen shop to eat and rest. As soon as they were finished eating, Naruto gathered all his courage to give his special present.

"Hinata, I have something for you" Naruto said simply but blushingly.

"Yes?" Hinata asked

"Here" Naruto said as he handed a silver box to Hinata.

"I hope you like it" Naruto hoped that Hinata would love his present.

As soon as Hinata saw the writing on the bracelet, she smiled and looked at Naruto. Suddenly, Neji approached them.

"Finally! I've found the two of you" Neji said, panting.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Hinata thanked as she cling her arms around Naruto's neck.

"**I'm such a useless chaperone after all…"** Neji thought…

* * *

Neji finally left them and allowed the two to spend some time by themselves. Neji knew that they're already mature and aren't children anymore.

Naruto promised and fulfilled that he'll bring Hinata back to her 'second home', the orphanage.

While they were walking towards the gate, Naruto intertwined his hands with Hinata's. Hinata blushed but also held his hand in return. She admits, whenever she's with Naruto, she feels safe.

"Hina-chan… I better be going. You should go to sleep now too. It's already late" Naruto said with concern in his tone

"Okay. Thank you Naruto-kun… for all" she said with a smile on her face

"Okay. Bye Hinata" Naruto said

"Bye"

"Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will"

"Don't forget hat I'm always here for you"

"I won't"

"But most especially…"

"What?"

"…"

"Naruto-kun?"

She was stunned when Naruto kissed her on the forehead.

"Always remember that I love you"

"…"

And with that, Naruto walked away. He left a shocked and blushing Hinata at the doorstep. These words keep on repeating in her mind "Always remember that I love you"…

* * *

There! The NaruHina chapter! Thought I'm not yet fully decided on the next chapter, There's a hint. It could either be a NejiTen or SasuSaku…

Guys! I'm in total need of your reviews! Coz I'm planning to finish this fic by the end of the year. Next year I'll be posting a new fic. Please help me okay? I really need your support… what do you think? Can I finish this by December 31? Okay… shift topic…

Thanks for all who reviewed the 9th chapter! Your reviews are so overwhelming... so... What do you think about this chapter? Maybe it's mediocre… not really nice… I'm really sorry coz I made this in a rush! Please forgive me! So that's it for now….

Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!


	11. Chapter 11: Anko's awake

_.: Anatomy :._

Chapter 11: Anko's awake

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me okay?

* * *

Guidelines:

Hello- singing/flashbacks/POV

Hello- thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

"Sakura-chan, someone's on the line" Ino said as she entered the music room where the band is rehearsing

"Guys, for a while okay?" she said as she left the band on the music room, still practicing

She hurriedly went to the living room to receive the phone call.

"Hello? Dr. Tsunade? Yes? She's fine already? Wow… I'll be right there okay?" Sakura said as she dropped the phoneline.

"Dr. Tsunade?" Ino asked in curiosity

"Yes, she's the doctor of Auntie Anko" Sakura clarified

"So? What about?" Ino asked again

"Auntie Anko's already wake! She managed to fight over the comatose. This is really really good news. At least I could now go without any worries" Sakura said happily

"You'll leave the band. Especially Sasuke without saying goodbye. You're really decided now, huh?" Ino asked

"It's for my parents and my future anyway" Sakura said sadly

"But he'll figure out about this anyway. What's your purpose of hiding it from him?" Ino objected

"I love him but I don't know if we'll be able to fight for our loe if we're countries apart" Sakura explained looking at her bestfriend

_Flashback:_

"_I'm happy for you and Shikamaru. Especially what happened last night" Sakura said to Ino "Congratulations" she added_

"_Shut up!" Ino joked_

"_I wish I'll have someone as sincere as him too" Sakura said while imitating someone who's daydreaming_

"_You have Sasuke by your side anyway. He loves you" Ino said, assuring her best friend_

"_I can't love him. I'll only break his heart. And I don't want to give him heartache" Sakura said now trying to avoid the topic._

"_Why would you break his heart? And how? I thought you told me you also feel special for him?" Ino asked confused_

"_Mom and dad want me to follow them at United States 2 weeks from now. And I'll follow them" Sakura said now tears forming at her eyes_

"_Ino, I don't want to break his heart. While early, I want him to forget about that silly love already" Sakura explained, now crying_

"_Silly love? You call that silly love when he does everything to change his attitude and to show you how much he loves you? Sakura don't be so selfish and childish!" Ino reacted_

"_I don't know what to do…" Sakura said between her sobs_

_-end of flashback-_

* * *

"Really? She's okay now?" Naruto shouted

"Yes!" Sakura confidently answered

"That's good. At least you could now concentrate on your studies right?" Shikamaru asked Sakura

"Yeah…" Sakura answered in realization

"That's great news. Right Sasuke?" Neji asked

"Yeah." Sasuke said simply **"what's good about that? It just means that Sakura won't be with us, especially me, anymore"**

"So guys, would you come with me to the hospital?" Sakura asked the band

"Sure!" they all answered except for Sasuke who remained silent.

* * *

At the hospital

"So, Auntie Anko? How are you now?" Sakura asked her auntie who's still bedridden

"I'm fine... though I'm still worried about the band…" Anko answered

"Don't worry Anko-sama! We're okay! While you were in coma, Sakura-chan took care of us." Naruto assured

"Yup, she never let us down. She's very responsible" Shikamaru added

"Really? Thank you so much Sakura-chan…" Anko thanked Sakura who was sitting by her side

"It's my pleasure" Sakura answered

"It's really overwhelming when you decided to take my responsibility. When you know that anytime this year your parents would be asking you to follow them at the USA" Anko said with gratitude

"Uh... yeah…" Sakura smiled **"oh my gosh, now Sasuke knows…"**

"How's our bassist and vocalist now?" Anko asked

"Fine. Though TenTen and me broke up again recently" Neji said simply

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be back together anyway" Anko assured him who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't think so…" Neji objected

"Hm?" Anko asked

"Her engagement with her fiancé is scheduled next week. I've heard of it over the news and rumors." Neji said firmly though a bit of sadness can be traced.

"Oh… anyway, how are you now Sasuke? Still don't have a girlfriend?" Anko teased

"Hn" Sasuke answered but then took a glance at Sakura.

"Still snobbish" Anko concluded

"Uhm... anyway, I'll just go out to buy some food to eat. Okay?" Sakura said as she stood up and took her scarf.

"Sakura, I'll help you bring them" Sasuke insisted

"Okay. We'll be right back" Sakura finally said as they closed the door.

"Is there something going on between the two of them?" Anko asked in suspicion

"Maybe" they all answered. Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Naruto.

* * *

The cold autumn wind blew gently through sakura's pale face. They were now on their way towards Ichiraku ramen shop.

Sasuke keeps on stealing glances over Sakura who does not want to talk to him. She's very silent and they have a gap of about 2 feet. They look like complete strangers to each other.

Finally, Sasuke managed to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion

"That you were leaving anytime" Sasuke completed

"Oh… I don't think it's important anyway." Sakura just said firmly

"Really? You think so?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"Yeah" Sakura answered with a fake smile

"Well… you're wrong." Sasuke objected

"What?" Sakura asked

"If you think we don't care. If you think Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji don't care, well try to think of me for example" Sasuke said simply

"What are you saying?" Sakura questioned him with doubt

"I care for you. I've told you that before. And the love I have for you will never die." Sasuke pledged

"I—" Sakura tried to speak but was taken by Sasuke's hug.

"You're my first love, my first kiss and my first dream-come-true" Sasuke said while hugging Sakura.

"Sasuke…" Sakura trailed along with sadness and loneliness in her tone

"When will you leave?" Sasuke asked now loosening his hug

"Two weeks from now." Sakura said with tears freely falling from her emerald eyes

"So, you're gonna leave me soon… now I know, you really don't feel anything for me" Sasuke said now walking away from the girl

"You're wrong. " Sakura firmly objected

"What?' Sasuke asked

"I love you. But I don't want to break your heart. That's the reason why I hid that secret from you… I'm so sorry" Sakura apologized between her sobs

Sasuke, seeing this, made his cold heart melt.

"**She cares for me…"** Sasuke thought. He then approached the crying girl and removed the teardrop that fell from her eyes on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry…" Sakura kept on repeating and repeating

Sasuke, feeling sad for the girl too, hugged her tightly as if it would be the last time he would be able to hug Sakura.

Then, a brush of cold wind blew to Sakura's pink hair and Sasuke's raven ones. Sakura looked up and a snow fell on her pale face.

"It's snowing" Sakura said while admiring the beautiful rain of snow

"This is the first snow this season." Sakura added

"Sakura… do you know what they said about the first snows of the winter season?" Sasuke asked the girl

"Ugh... not really..." Sakura said, thinking and hoping to find an answer, but she didn't. she just smiled and looked up to Sasuke.

"They say that on the first snow of the winter season, you should be with the one you love so the two of you would stay together, whatever happens." Sasuke said while looking into Sakura's beautiful eyes.

"Really?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Is this just plain coincidence? Why we're here with each other, sharing in the first snow of winter?" Sakura asked to the two of them

"No. it's not coincidence." Sasuke simply said "its destiny" he completed

* * *

"Guys! Here's the ramen!" Sakura said as she opened the door and she and Sasuke entered the room. They carried a dozen bowls of ramen.

"Wow! Ramen for all! Ramen rules!" Naruto shouted punching his fists to the air

"Anyway, what took you guys so long?" Ino asked the two.

Sasuke and Sakura blushed.

"Is there something we should know?" Anko asked, still bedridden but carefully sat up

Sasuke looked over to Sakura. Sakura looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke held Sakura's hand and Sakura gladly intertwined her hand with his.

"Well, that explains it" Neji said

* * *

It's a SasuSaku chapter… next up will be NejiTen! So what do you think about this chapter? Yeah... I know it's a bit boring to read… I'm starting to be redundant on my choice of words! Please, just bear with me! I'm rushing this so I'd be able to finish the story by the end of the December…

So that's it for now… please review, okay?

Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	12. Chapter 12: Nothing is impossible

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 12: Nothing is impossible_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me okay!

* * *

Guidelines: 

_Hello_- singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello**- thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

"Neji, why the long face?" asked Shikamaru who was sipping coffee while patting Neji's shoulder. 

Neji was staring blankly at the snow-covered garden of the Haruno rest house.

"Stop pretending like you don't know" Neji replied as he averted his gaze unto Shikamaru. He wanted to pretend that's nothing's wrong but the thought of TenTen just wouldn't leave his mind.

"I told you already before, right? Go after her" Shikamaru urged as he was pertaining to TenTen.

"It's too late for everything. Today's her engagement. I don't want to break her parents' plans." Neji stated calmly but it's obvious that he's really depressed. Deep inside, he already anted to run off to TenTen and tell her how much she means to him.

"Plus, I've known that since before, her whole family wasn't in favor of me. They're right anyway. I don't have anything to prove to them." Neji added sarcastically so as to hide his true feelings

* * *

"Sakura-chan… worried? Why?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was in deep thought while she was looking at Neji who was writing something. Neji was sitting alone by the French window, with legs that served as his 'table' 

"He's composing a song." Sasuke stated

"Huh?" Sakura asked in confusion. "How did you know?"

"Well, he's always like that. Whenever he's feeling some flow of emotions, he'll write a song. Like me, he likes to keep his feelings to himself. But he sheds them in a way of composing a song" Sasuke explained.

Of course, Sasuke knew this. I mean, they've been friends since high school. Sasuke had been a witness to their humble beginnings and first love up to their heartaches and sorrows.

"I want to encourage him" Sakura stated

"Hm?" Sasuke asked curiously

"For a while, Okay?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she approached Neji.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted Neji as she sat beside him.

"Hi." Neji replied "What time is it already?"

"4:00. it's not yet 6 anyway. You still have time to catch up" Sakura said to him with a smile on her lips

"What do you mean?" Neji asked her. He actually knows what Sakura was pertaining to but he just wants to forget about it and pretend as if he's clueless.

"Follow your heart" Sakura said simply

"Huh?" Neji asked confused again

"You love her. And she loves you. There's nothing wrong with that." Sakura stated as she began to sympathize Neji who continued to write.

"You know, I impressed with you and Sasuke." Neji commented as he took a glance at Sakura.

"He knows you will leave him anytime now. But he continues to love you. And you continue to live normally, loving him without any worries" Neji added

"Well, it's just that, if you really love the person, you'll do whatever it takes for your love to pull through. You would consider problems and challenges as a way of proving your love for each other. In fact, you should be happy though, the tougher the situation gets, the stronger you loves becomes. Never ever leave her or give up. Because it's not yourself who's suffering. It's your lover that feels the pain." Sakura explained clearly

"Hn. What should I do now? I mean, it's too late. There's no more time" Neji asked Sakura who was staring at the rain of snow outside

"Nothing is too late." Sakura answered as she patted Neji's shoulder and he lowered his head.

"Thanks." Neji replied as he looked up to Sakura. He quickly took his coat, money and cellphone and ran out of the rest house.

After a while, Sasuke came closer to Sakura.

"What did you tell him?' Sasuke asked as he approached his girlfriend

"I just told him not to give up." Sakura replied

"Sakura…" Sasuke said slowly and a bit quietly…

"Yup?" Sakura asked as she faced Sasuke

"Don't give up on us. Promise me that." Sasuke stated clearly as he held Sakura's shoulder

Sakura smiled and hugged him. She rested her arms on his neck.

"I will Sasuke. But…" Sakura assured but left a statement hanging

"But?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms on Sakura's waist.

"Promise me you'll wait." Sakura completed.

"I'll wait, even if it takes forever" Sasuke answered as he tightened his hug. Sakura smiled at his answer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Young lady TenTen, here's your gown for tonight" said one of the servants of TenTen's family. 

She carried a long light blue flowing gown and placed it on the bed. It was off-shoulders and had a very beautiful and delicate design, adorned with sparkling crystals and silk laces. TenTen admits, the preparation used a lot of expenses and it would surely just go to waste if she was to elope and escape. But what could she do? It's her heart that completely disagrees.

"Do I really have to be engaged to him?" TenTen asked the maid who was very busy as to not wrinkle the beautiful dress.

"Young lady, I've been a witness from your first day at school up to your high school graduation, from your first achievements to your first love. If I were your mother, I'll be more in favor of Neji coz he surely loves you" the servant answered as she brushed TenTen's brunette hair.

"But he didn't even bother to hear me explain. What if he's taking it the wrong way?" TenTen asked again, now with tears starting to form at her eyes and confusion taking control of her mind.

"I believe he loves you. All the time I saw the two of you together, I can see his sincerity. Even if you've been in an on-off relationship, he can't give up on you." The maid replied in assurance as she looked at TenTen's reflection at the mirror.

"Young lady, don't cry. If this is really true love, fate will decide on what will happen. As for me, I'd advice you to do what your heart desires" the servant finally said as she exited TenTen's room.

By the time the room was very quiet, a teardrop escaped TenTen's precious hazelnut eyes.

"Neji, I'll wait for you" TenTen said silently to her self.

* * *

Meanwhile, riding on his car was Neji. He speeds up his car to be able to catch up with time. It's already 4:30. The engagement ceremonies will start at 6:00. He swears he will catch up. 

He met a traffic jam as he was about to go to the hotel venue of TenTen's party. It was already 4:45.

"**Damn it! Why does this traffic have to be an additional problem?"** Neji thought to himself as he slammed his fist onto the steering wheel.

* * *

On the other side of the story, TenTen was being beautified by the country's most famous stylists. Thought she was applied with make-up, the beauty of her face still doesn't shine through. It's because the smile that was supposed to stay within her face was replaced by a lifeless and sad emotion. 

"Neji, come here now…" TenTen muttered

"Pardon me, young lady?" one of the stylists asked

"Nothing..." she said as she shook her head off, trying to switch her thoughts.

* * *

Hopeless of the traffic, Neji turned left at one of the streets and parked his car at a parking lot nearby instead. He ran off to the hotel as fast as he can. Tears would now want to escape his eyes but he won't allow them. 

"**I'm so dumb! Why did I just think of this now? It's too late but I'll do anything to see her again…"** Neji thought to his self as he ran faster. Not caring about the snow or even time and the whole world.

At the hotel, TenTen was visited by her mother at her room.

"TenTen…" her mother whispered as she entered the room

"Mom?" she asked

"My daughter is now a lady." Her mother remarked as she bent down by her side and stared at their figure at the mirror.

"Hehe…" TenTen tried to make a faint and fake laugh.

"Aww… cheer up. We made sure your fiancé would be a good husband to you…" her mother assured

"Really…" TenTen replied sarcastically

TenTen's mother knew their daughter wasn't really happy of their decision. Even her, she wanted to postpone the engagement for she knows this will only cause suffering and regrets.

"Remember, smile at your guest and be friendly. This is your big day…" her mother said sadly. Her mother also tried to convince her that it will be okay but she just won't smile.

"Mom… I know that you know how much I love Neji…" TenTen said as tears began to form at her eyes again

"If only I can convince your father to stop this foolishness now, I'd be happy for you and Neji" her mother said simply but a hint of sadness and regret can be traced in her voice

* * *

"Ino, what do you think?" Sakura asked her best friend who was drinking a cup of hot chocolate. 

"What do you mean?" Ino asked in confusion

"Neji decided to go to TenTen and stop her engagement. Will he make it?" Sakura clarified to Ino who was wondering what she's talking about

"The engagement will start at 6:00. It's already 5:30. Seems unpredictable, But there's nothing impossible when it comes to love. What do you say?" Ino replied and in return asked Sakura the same question

"He'll make it" Sakura confidently stated

* * *

"**Patience, Neji, you're almost there"** Neji thought to himself as the silhouette of the hotel slowly becomes visible. 

"TenTen, please wait for me, I still love you" Neji swore under his breath

* * *

"Young lady, it's time to meet the guests" came from the voice of the coordinator. 

"I'm coming" TenTen said sadly and gloomily as she stood up, carried the side of her dress and faced the planner

"You know, ma'am, I've been a witness of a lot of cases like yours" the lady said as she walked by TenTen's side

"What do you mean?" TenTen asked the woman who was smiling at her

"Arranged marriage. The only reason why you're not happy is because you don't love your fiancé right? Your heart is taken by someone else already." The lady explained as she looked up to TenTen's face

"Yeah…" TenTen replied as they now took steps to the stairs.

* * *

"Please! Let me in!" Neji shouted to the guards as he was about to enter the venue 

"I'm really sorry sir but it's the policy. No invitation, no entry" the guard stated clearly, holding a tight grip on Neji

"I really have to see TenTen!" Neji insisted as he shook his arms to free from the grip on him.

"Sir, please bear with the policy" the guard declined and continued to hold Neji

Tenten's father saw this incident and went to them.

"Hyuuga?" TenTen's father asked in disbelief

"Sir, please! Let me in! I have to talk to TenTen!" Neji insisted and struggled further

"Why don't you set her free? She's already committed so someone else now!" TenTen's father obliged angrily and pointed his index finger to Neji

"But Sir…" Neji spoke angrily and tried and tried to escape from the guards

"Why don't you just accept the fact?" TenTen's father urged now irritated

"What fact?" Neji asked him. Neji was obviously still determined to see TenTen.

"She's gonna be engaged. You too Hyuuga, since you came from a well-known clan, you'll be politically married to another girl of the same social status. Let us decide on our daughter's future. For we know what will make her live a good life" TenTen's father finally said as he went back to the ball room.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to present to you. The daughter of one of the owner of Japan's most famous industries, our bride-to-be, Miss TenTen!" the host announced as the spotlight centered on TenTen. Loud applause and cheers came from the guests. 

TenTen nervously walked and stepped down of the stairs. She plastered a fake and little grin at her face. As soon as she reached the ballroom, she bowed to them politely.

"It's already 5:45… where are you Neji?" TenTen thought worriedly. Then she glanced over the entrance door, she saw her father storming in. nervous and worried at the same time, she approached him.

"Dad?" TenTen asked politely as she tapped her father's right shoulder

"Uh, why my dear?" her father asked back to her "you need anything?"

"No… why are you… mad?" TenTen asked with concern

"Nothing. Just wait for your fiancé okay, he just met traffic" Her father commanded as she patted TenTen's back and went to their guests.

TenTen doubted her father's sudden mood swing and went back to her guests too.

* * *

Neji felt hopeless. He sat by the side of the entrance and rested on the cold snow that continually falls on his head. He remained quiet until his cellphone rang. He did not bother to answer. He felt desperate and hopeless. Then, one of the guards approached him. He sat by Neji's side. 

"Sir, I'm sorry on what happened earlier. It's just my job to maintain security" the security guard apologized as he looked at Neji.

"It's not your fault" Neji replied sadly, looking at nowhere.

"Wait, you look familiar" the guard said as he came to realization.

"Hn" Neji just smirked

"Aren't you the bassist of the band Anatomy?" the guard asked again

"Yeah…" Neji answered in a low tone

"So that means... you are Miss TenTen's boyfriend!" The guard exclaimed

"Actually. That's why I wanted to see and to talk to her. I never gave her time to explain. I judged her beforehand. It was clearly my fault." Neji said in regret and sorrow. He never showed his emotions to anyone but he just felt like crying this time.

* * *

"Ma'am Sakura, I've found some papers at the living room. Where should I place them?" The maid of the Haruno Residence asked as she called Sakura who was talking to Ino. 

"Where are they? Maybe those are Neji's compositions. Just give them to me" Sakura commanded the maid. The maid politely handed the papers to Sakura.

"What are those?" Ino asked as she stred at the papers.

"he's such a great composer" Sakura complemented

"Huh?" Ino asked. Of course, how could she agree if hasn't even read it yet!

"here" Sakura instructed as she handed the peperworks to Ino.

_There are times_

_When I'm lying in my bed how I bellow and cry_

_From this stupid get_

_And my eyes are like windshields on a rainy day_

_Almost rubbed out swelling as I keep on_

_Digging my face in this cold hands of mine_

_Heaven knows how embittered I am_

_Coz this angel has flown away from me_

_Leaving me in drunken misery_

_I should have clipped her wings and made her mine_

_For all eternity_

_Now this angel has flown away from me_

_Thought I had the strength to set her free_

_I did what I did because I love her so_

_Will she ever find her way back home to me?_

"Impressive" Ino commented

"I told you so" Sakura said confidently to Ino who was still in awe of Neji's composition

"Let me guess, for TenTen?" Ino asked in assurance

"Most probably! She's a lucky girl…" Sakura said in realization. Having someone as dedicated as Neji to be your boyfriend? You sure are lucky. But of course, Sakura in her way feels the luckiest girl ever! As long as Sasuke's there by her side.

* * *

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that before!" Neji shouted in realization. Of course, if they won't allow him inside, TenTen can go outside instead! 

He called TenTen on her cellphone.

"**Come on, please answer immediately"** Neji thought to himself as he began walking in circles.

* * *

Suddenly, a vibration and beeping sound came from TenTen's purse. 

"Uh, excuse me for a while" TenTen excused to her guests as she heard her cellphone rang.

She went away from the crowd and her guests and answered the phone immediately.

"Hello?" TenTen asked

"I'm here" the person on the other line simply said

"Ne-Ne-Neji! Where are you!" TenTen asked as she looked around. She immediately recognized the voice of course.

"Outside" Neji replied.

Upon hearing this, TenTen rushed out of the ballroom. Her father saw this but he just thought that she was going to welcome some important guests.

"**I don't care whether this occasion will be stopped or wasted or what! What matters to me now is to see Neji!"** TenTen thought to herself as she ran as fast as she can with tears coming from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

TenTen pushed the entrance door open and went out of the hotel. There, she saw Neji who was standing at the snowy condition. 

TenTen stopped on her tracks when she saw Neji. She felt like crying her heart out. Then, she finally gathered up her guts and came running into Neji's arms.

"Neji!" she shouted as she cried and ran onto Neji who was very eager to see her now.

When their arms met, Neji quickly hugged her tightly.

"TenTen…" he whispered to her ear "I can't stand to see you go away from me…" he added

"Neji, I'm sorry… I'm really really sorry... I—" TenTen said but was cut off when Neji kissed her on the lips.

"Shh... it's my fault too… I didn't give you the chance to explain… I'm so dumb… please forgive me…" Neji swore to TenTen who was still crying

"Neji…" TenTen said sort of a whisper as she looked up to Neji's face

"Don't cry… what's important is we're together now. I'll talk to your parents when I get the chance and prove to them how much I love you." Neji promised to TenTen as TenTen released a smile on him and hugged him tightly again

"I just don't want to lose you. And I'm happy now, though…" TenTen said to Neji

"TenTen…" Neji whispered

"Yeah?" TenTen asked

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

And they shared their own time under the snow. Even if those snows landed on TenTen's bare shoulders, she feels warm under Neji's loving arms.

* * *

So… how was that? Sappy? Well… this is actually my longest chapter ever made! specially dedicated for NejiTen fans! Hehehe… anyways… thanks for all those who reviewed! Yup, I'll accept those suggestions some readers made… perhaps I can include them in the next chapters…. 

And for those interested on the song that 'Neji composed' above, it's entitled 'Heaven knows' performed by 'Orange and Lemons'. the song that 'Sasuke and Sakura composed' will be posted in the next chapters.

People! I think Anatomy's about to end! A few chapters to go… I've already completed my promise anyway! That this will have a SasuSaku (first chapters, Chapter 11 and hopefully the future chappies), NaruHina (Chapter10), ShikaIno (Chapter9), and NejiTen (Chapter12). So that's it for now… please continue to support Anatomy! Thanks!

Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	13. Chapter 13: Before you leave

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 13: Before you leave_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me okay!

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello_- singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello**- thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!" came a blissful call from her best friend Ino.

"Yeah? Why so happy?" asked Sakura in a curious and suspicious manner while pointing to Ino's genuine smile.

"Sigh… you just don't know…" Ino said as she began to shift into daydreaming. Ino imagined a very beautiful scenery of flowers and trees. With butterflies and birds flying around.

"Okay… I wouldn't know if you won't tell me. Right?" Sakura asked sarcastically in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone

"Well... yeah… it's just that I feel so happy…" Ino said as she smiled more and it seems that she wants to explode in such joy.

"Why?" Sakura asked her, now a bit irritated because Ino wouldn't just get to the point!

"Shika will take me to a trip out-of-town. It's my birthday next month remember?" Ino asked Sakura. She poked her by her cheek and Sakura frowned a bit.

"Aww… Sakura-chan, why the long face?" Ino asked Sakura as she tapped her back.

"Oh... it's just that I won't get to spend your birthday with you. This will be the first since we've been friends" Sakura explained to her best friend. Ino's smile turned instantly to a slight frown too.

"Do you really have to leave?" Ino asked with watery eyes now.

"I've told you already. Mom and Dad want me to. I've missed them so much already. I mean, 7 years? That's been so long… long enough for me to long for their love" Sakura continued

"Leaving your memories here would be hard too, you know." Ino said sheepishly

"Well, let's say I won't leave them. But instead, I'll take them with me" Sakura answered witfully. Deep inside, from behind her seeming I-am-alright figure, she feels depressed. She feels lonely and confused. She wanna back out but her longing and excitement of her parents just makes her move a step forward.

"Well… anyway, good luck on the new chapter of your life. Uhm... you busy today?" Ino asked her friend. She was hoping to have a rather long chat with her since she'll leave 12 days from that date.

"Actually, Sasuke-kun and I will have a little time together this afternoon. He told me to meet him at the park" Sakura stated carefully. She wants to spend her remaining days in Japan with her loved-ones.

"Well then… I guess you better prepare now." Ino remarked at Sakura who was still doing something in her room.

"Yeah sure" Sakura finally said as Ino closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So, Hinata… Thanks for accompanying the kids. I really wanna make Sakura happy." Sasuke explained as he thanked Hinata.

Sasuke has a little plan up his sleeves. It'll be something cute and overwhelming for Sakura. Well, I'll tell it later.

"No problem, Sasuke-san. Sakura-chan has been my friend since the concert and she's a really nice girl. She deserves someone as nice and sweet as you. Too bad she's leaving already." Hinata sympathized

"I'm happy for you and Naruto too. Well, he may be loud-mouthed but he's actually protective and caring." Sasuke explained once again to the Hyuuga heiress

"Oh. Yeah. I just remember our date. Hehe..." Hinata smiled as she reminisced on their first date with Naruto.

"Anyway, Sakura might come any minute now. Are they ready already?" Sasuke asked. Now nervous but at the same time, excited.

"Yes, they're ready. She's here already by the way" Hinata informed the Uchiha.

"Oh, thanks"

* * *

"Okay… Sasuke, calm down" Sasuke said to himself

"Where on earth is Sasuke?" Sakura thought to her self as she walked through the park. It was already growing dark. Well, yeah it's winter by the way. The cold gush of winds sent her shivering to her knees. She rubbed her hands together and sat at the snow-covered bench.

"**Once I see that Sasuke, he'll pay for this! How dare he make me wait in this cold weather condition!**" Sakura thought again with veins twitching and fists clenching.

She stayed there for about a couple of minutes then a little girl stopped before her.

"Hi, little girl!" She greeted with a smile

"Hi Miss Sakura!" The girl greeted her back cheerfully with a warm smile that played on her lips. The girl was carrying a cute teddy bear. It was holding a heart-shaped pillow and a rose on the other hand.

"Someone asked me to give this to you!" The girl said sweetly to Sakura. She lent the stuffed toy to the cherry pink-haired girl.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura thanked as she politely accepted the bear.

The girl went away and was followed by a boy. The boy approached Sakura and gave her a box of chocolates.

"Miss Sakura, this is for you…" The boy said happily to Sakura as he handed the box of chocolates.

"Thanks…" Sakura said to the boy who was now running away.

Then afterwards, a girl approached her and told her to follow the path of roses.

"Something's going on… Sasuke once I see you I'll kill you!" Sakura cursed playfully under her breath.

* * *

Sakura followed the path of roses on the snow-covered lawn of the park. She suddenly stopped when she noticed there were no more petals to follow.

She looked up to see a Sasuke, sitting on the cold snowy surface, under the cherry blossom tree. Sasuke was strumming his guitar while singing a song.

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up to_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

A girl gave Sakura a rose

_But your eyes say everything_

_Without a single word_

A boy gave Sakura a rose again

_Coz there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows_

_You're the missing piece_

Another kid approached Sakura and gave a rose

_You make me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

A little girl tugged on Sakura's coat and lent a rose to her

_But there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

A boy approached Sakura and gave her another rose

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

_Be the second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still_

Another rose…

_Coz baby this is just the way_

_I always wanna feel_

Rose…

_Coz there's something in the way _

_You look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows _

_You're the missing piece_

Rose again…

_You make me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

A rose came from a kid again…

_But there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

Another rose…

_I don't know_

_How or why_

_I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know is it happens every time_

Another rose…

_Coz there's something in the way _

_You look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows _

_You're the missing piece_

Rose…

_You make me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

Rose…

_The way you look at me…_

Then kids formed by Sasuke's side, holding placards. After the last line of the song, the kids lifted the placards to reveal a message.

"I love you Sakura" was written at the placards. The children shouted. "I love you!"

Sakura smiled at the sight and approached Sasuke who was at the snowy ground. She hugged him. Sasuke blushed red but hugged her back.

They stayed like that in the snow for about a couple of minutes until Sakura broke the silence.

"So, what is this for?" she asked, smiling

"Our day, together…" Sasuke replied to Sakura simply. He touched her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Really? I'm so happy…" Sakura said to Sasuke in a low tone while she shut her yes and inhaled Sasuke's scent.

"I actually did this… because I never got the chance to court you and make you feel special." Sasuke then said as he hugged Sakura possessively.

The white now continues to fall on them but it never became a hindrance. They reminisced on their past and how they came to be together.

* * *

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered

Sakura did not respond. It seems like she had drowsed off to dreamland. Sasuke smiled upon seeing her peaceful angelic face. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. And noticing that it was already beginning to be dark, he carried her on a piggy-back-ride on the way home.

He kicked open Sakura's room and laid her comfortably there. He adjusted the temperature warmer of the room so Sakura won't get sick. Then, he wrote a note and placed it at the table beside Sakura's bed.

Before leaving, Sasuke touched Sakura's face and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled, seeing her move a little. Then he finally closed the door.

"Sweet dreams, my Sakura" he said in a sort of whisper.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura went down to the living room. A beautifully Christmas decorated living room went before her eyes. The fireplace gave a more beautifully accented feature to the design of the room. She walked back to her room, and got her cellphone. She then noticed that a piece of note was placed on the table beside her bed. Her cellphone served as its paperweight.

She read the note carefully.

"Sakura,

Write the 3 things you want to do with me before you leave. I'll be waiting for it. Please think carefully. I'll meet you at the terrace this afternoon. I love you.

Sasuke"

"**Another surprise, eh?"** Sakura thought to her self.

But she didn't waste time. She quickly listed down the things she wanna do. Some say it would be weird but for Sakura, it would be a lot of fun!

Here's her list:

build a snow man

bake cookies and cakes

sing the song they composed before

* * *

After listing and thinking about those things carefully, she glanced over the clock on the wall of her room.

"1:30pm. I'll just eat little, take a bath, dress up, then I'll meet him." Sakura said to her self.

She walked onto the refrigerator in her room and grabbed a glass of orange juice. She immediately took a warm bath and then dressed up.

"**This is actually kinda weird…"** Sakura thought to herself as she placed her scarf on her neck.

* * *

Sakura quickly went out of the house and into the backyard where she saw Sasuke standing in the snow.

"What exactly are you doing? Killing your self in the cold?" Sakura asked Sasuke sarcastically as a smile crept to her face.

"Nope. Just waiting for you" Sasuke replied as he approached Sakura.

"You sure are weird" Sakura remarked as a playful smile tugged on her eyes and lips.

"You've completed your list already?" Sasuke asked in disbelief to the pink-haired girl beside him.

"Yup, don't even try to underestimate me!" Sakura answered childishly to Sasuke who was trying hard to control his laughter.

"**Man, she sure is childish!"** Sasuke thought to himself as he shook his head slowly

"So... whatcha gonna do with this?" Sakura asked as he handed the piece of paper, aka her list, to Sasuke.

"Let me see..." Sasuke said as he got the paper from Sakura.

Sasuke read the tasks carefully and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You sure about this?" Sasuke asked, this an eyebrow arching

"Of course I am!" Sakura said to Sasuke, a bit irritated

"Okay… come on now!" Sasuke answered, half-convinced, as he dragged Sakura by her wrist to the snowy lawn.

"Hey wait! What do you mean by 'come on'? And what's with dragging me?" Sakura asked. She sure is confused. Sasuke never told her what the list is for.

"Listen, we'll do all these three things. TODAY" Sasuke said simply. He put emphasis on the last word as he stared into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Ooh… I see… okay!" Sakura answered in realization as she was now the one dragging Sasuke.

* * *

3pm, Haruno Residence Backyard, Building the snowman

Sakura was carefully shaping a ball of white snow in her hands. Sasuke was doing the same but kept on stealing glances at Sakura.

"So… why are you looking at me?" Sakura asked Sasuke. She noticed Sasuke was staring at her for quite a while already.

"Just admiring the beautiful view before me…" Sasuke answered simply as he snapped back to reality.

"Silly!" Sakura playfully shouted at him as she threw a rather big snowball on her BOYFRIEND

"Hey! What was that for!" an irritated Sasuke asked a giggling Sakura

"Just feel like doing it!" Sakura answered Sasuke joyfully

"Anyway, why do you think of building a Snowman anyway?" Sasuke, now calm, asked Sakura who continued to shape snowballs

"I just remembered when we were still young, I'd invite my friends, especially Ino, and we spend the day building snowmen. Then I caught colds one time, I was bedridden for almost a week. That was torture!" Sakura explained as she laughed at herself

"Really? Well, I wouldn't like you to get sick again. You done there?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he pointed at the huge snowman they built

"Yup!" Sakura answered cheerfully as she stood up from the snowy ground.

Sasuke then grabbed Sakura to the snowman and took a picture of the two of them.

* * *

6pm, Haruno Residence Kitchen, baking cookies and cakes

Sakura was busy beating eggs while Sasuke was chopping walnuts and almonds.

"So, what's with the baking thing?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was a bit preoccupied

"Well, I've never seen you cook before. And even eat sweets. I just want to bring out the child inside you" Sakura said to Sasuke simply as she lent a sincere smile

"Child inside me? What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked, confused. He has always been serious in stuffs he does. Maybe that's the reason why he never seemed to enjoy his life

"Everyone has a soft side. But a barrier called 'pride' hides it away from the vision of other people. That's the reason why some people are snobbish and intimate. They don't even try to break the barrier that walls them into the world of happiness." Sakura explained as she continued beating the eggs.

"Hn" Sasuke just smirked and went on baking.

After an hour, they've finished baking a dozen of chocolate chip cookies with walnuts and almonds, a blueberry cheesecake and 2 dozens of gingerbread men. Sakura was glad of the result and hugged Sasuke unconsciously. Sasuke blushed same as Sakura but Sakura quickly parted from him. Sasuke helped Sakura reserve some of these sweets for their friends and left them at their respective rooms. They too ate some. Though Sakura had a hard time convincing Sasuke!

* * *

12am, Sakura's room

Sakura was fast asleep already, peacefully at her room. Then, she woke up to a sound of stones being thrown at her glass door leading to the balcony.

"Hey! Waking people at 12 am isn't a great thing! Yawn… but I better find out who it is…" Sakura said to her self. She walked and opened the door. She slightly winced as the cold winter wind brushed through her skin. She covered her face a little but her eyes were enough to see a raven-haired guy sitting at the roof.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted to Sasuke who stares directly at her

"Thought I won't wake you up" Sasuke said sarcastically as she approached Sakura

"I'd like to spoil my slumber than for my glass door to be broken" Sakura answered as Sasuke stepped closer to her

"Come, join me" Sasuke invited as he stretched his hand to Sakura, wanting her to join him at the roof.

"You want me to die?" Sakura asked with a smirk in her face

"Hell no! I'd rather die than to see you get hurt!" Sasuke reacted immediately. He blushed a little but then managed to say some words to shook the pinkish tinge in his cheeks "trust me" he said as he applied a serious tone in his voice

"Fine" Sakura answered. She took his hand and walked up to the roof.

They stayed there, talking about who-knows-what and after a minute of silence they spent, Sasuke brought Sakura inside and they went to the music room.

* * *

1am, Music room

"So what's the fuss now? Bringing me here to the music room? Let me guess, for the song?" Sakura asked. She has a clear idea of why Sasuke asked her to list those three things.

"Wow, do you have psychic abilities?" Sasuke asked Sakura sarcastically as he started to set up the apparatus for the recording.

"No… it' just that you're so predictable, you know!" Sakura answered jokefully as she approached Sasuke and helped him up in starting the devices.

"Here are the lyrics" a preoccupied Sasuke said as he handed a piece of paper to Sakura

"Thanks" Sakura replied as she scanned through the piece of paper.

"So, shall we get started?" Sasuke asked. He was now sitting on a high stool, holding an acoustic guitar.

"Okay" Sakura confidently answered as she took the free seat beside Sasuke, and adjusted the mic.

Sasuke never knew Sakura had a nice voice.

_There's is nothing more complicated than love  
denial is a game we shouldn't play  
That's hard for me when I'm tryin' to forget...  
Is what we had something that I should regret?...  
Feelings that will not just go away... _

Cause I've fallen in love…

_Cause I've fallen in love…  
with you... _

Denial is a game we shouldn't play  
Accept the truth and hope the pain goes away  
I know this pain is so hard to bear  
But I can make it through… I know I can…  
Love makes me deny what I feel deep  
down inside

_Cause I've fallen in love…_

_Cause I've fallen in love…_

_With you…_

_Cause I've fallen in love…_

_Cause I've fallen in love…_

_With you…_

Then Sakura smiled to Sasuke as she finished the song…

* * *

"Yawn! I never knew we'd stay up to 3am for this! Yawn!" Sasuke managed to say between his yawns. He stretched his arms a bit and saw that he wasn't talking to anyone anymore.

"At least you could have said you'll sleep" Sasuke said below his breath. He saw a sleeping Sakura beside him. He smiled when he saw her sleeping figure and not wanting to wake her up, he carried her bridal style up to her room.

3:15am, Sakura's room

* * *

Sasuke laid Sakura flat on her bed. He placed the bear stuffed toy he gave beside her. He adjusted the warmer again so she won't get sick. He pulled the blankets and bedsheets up to Sakura and turned off the lights, but left the faint rays of light escape from her lampshade.

"Goodnight Sakura, you don't know how much you made me happy" Sasuke said softly to the sleeping figure beside him. Carefully, he planted a sweet and gentle kiss on Sakura's forehead.

He quietly exited the room and closed the door…

* * *

Done with Chapter 13! Wow! I'm really starting to cram! Gotta finish this before the 31st! Hopefully… I guess there are just 2 chapters to go… oh well… thanks for all your support! I hope you'll also support my upcoming fic to be published in 2006… it's not AU anymore so I hope there'll be more readers…

And BTW, the first song above, if you already know, is 'The way you look at me' by Christian Bautista… The second song, aka 'composed by Sasuke and Sakura' is actually 'I've fallen in love' by Sam Milby… I liked that song since when I've heard it on the TV… Its melody and tune is really nice though… And once again, I disclaim, I don't own those songs.

Please doleave a review okay? I also want you to know that I'm wishing you all a very blessed holiday…

So that's it for now… ja!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	14. Chapter 14: It's Destiny's plan

_.: Anatomy :._

_Chapter 14: It's Destiny's plan_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me okay!

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello_- singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello**- thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

"What time is your flight today?" asked a bored Sasuke to Sakura who was packing her things.

"4pm" Sakura replied in a low tone. She continued packing her things. Sasuke remained silent for almost a few minutes. He soon realized it was too silent. He has to speak up.

"You know, at first I thought it would be okay. I thought it won't hurt much. I was so easy-going. And now… I feel so guilty. Guilty because I haven't prepared my self. Didn't know it would hurt this much" Sasuke said sadly as he approached a preoccupied Sakura.

"Please don't make me cry" Sakura said simply as she tried to hold back the tears that formed in the corner of her precious eyes. She continued to pack her things. And after a while, she can't take it anymore. She cried those tears out.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as she cried out her feelings. She stopped from what she was doing and looked at Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan" Sasuke said in a sort of whisper as he hugged Sakura possessively so as to comfort Sakura.

"I'm so confused! But I can't back out now! My parents are waiting for me… I tried my best to stop these tears… coz you told me you never want to see me cry. But I just… I just can't! Please forgive me!" Sakura said between her sobs. Those tears continually flowed.

Sasuke on the other hand, felt bad for Sakura too. He's really broken-hearted because she'll leave him in a few hours. He cried a silent tear out from his onyx eyes.

"Sakura-chan… you know… I've never been this romantic before… I haven't even known how to compose a song… until you came into my life and made me see reality. You're the one who broke the barrier called 'pride' in my heart… you're the one who made me think that I can dream and live a happy life… and most of all… you're the one who taught me how to love..." Sasuke whispered. He cried more tears but those tears remained silent.

"Don't cry Sasuke-kun… coz I promise to come back to you anyway…" Sakura convinced Sasuke as she held his face and looked at his eyes.

Sasuke stared into those emerald pools of hope. He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered these three words...

"I love you"

Sakura nodded and let those tears freely escape.

* * *

TenTen and Neji happened to pass by the door of Sakura's room.

(aa712: yup, Neji already convinced TenTen's parents.)

Neji went on walking but TenTen stopped. She took a glance into Sakura's room. There she saw the two, leaning against their foreheads, crying. TenTen can't help but frown and sigh. Then, she walked back to Neji.

"Neji…" TenTen spoke to break Neji's silence.

"Yes?" Neji asked TenTen who was a bit frowning

"Sakura was the one who encouraged you to follow me right? But why doesn't she fight for their love now?" TenTen asked, reflecting on the situation.

"Sakura was left here by her parents since she was young. She misses her parents now. She's confused if she'll choose her parents or Sasuke. But Sasuke then told her to just follow her parents. Sasuke is very understanding and wants Sakura to be with her parents again. Coz Sasuke also longed for love from his parents" Neji explained

"Too bad… they're a nice couple. I can't help but smile whenever I see them happy together. It's like I'm a witness to a fairytale." TenTen finally remarked.

Neji hugged her by the side and kissed her lightly on the forehead. TenTen smiled and continued their walk.

* * *

Now, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting by the French window of Sakura's room.

"Listen Sakura-chan… it was destiny's plan to make us meet… to fight over our family matters… for us to understand each other…to become friends and to develop deeper feelings… but I think it's destiny's plan to make us apart too…" Sasuke said while hugging Sakura by his side.

"Perhaps… and it would be destiny also that will bring us back together if we were actually meant for each other…" Sakura added as she leaned her head closer to Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and leaned his head onto Sakura's head.

"You better be fixing your self now. So you won't miss your flight" Sasuke commanded Sakura. She looked up to his onyx eyes and nodded with a slight smile tugging at her lips. Sasuke leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips. It was a very loving kiss. Sweet and gentle but full of love. Then, a teardrop escaped from Sakura's eye. She then pulled away.

"I'll take a bath now" she said and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke then left her room.

* * *

After a while, Sakura was now all prepared, ready and fixed. Naruto and Shikamaru helped her bring her luggage down. She's been looking for Sasuke but she didn't see him so she decided to just send a text message telling Sasuke just to follow up at the airport. She now entered the van and took a last glance at the rest house. She smiled and recalled her moments with Sasuke there. She sighed , closed her eyes, took a deep breath and went inside the van.

* * *

After a few minutes, they reached the airport.

"Where the hell is Sasuke!" Ino shouted as they waited for him there. 30 minutes have passed and Sasuke still wasn't there.

"Ino, calm down…" Naruto commanded as he also tried to look around but saw no trace of their vocalist.

"What if…" TenTen trailed as the group took a glance at her "What if he doesn't show up anymore?"

Everyone especially Sakura looked down and reflected on it.

"Sakura I hate to say this but you'll be late for your light now" Shikamaru added to TenTen's opinion. Also, to break the deafening silence that surrounded them.

"I guess you're right guys… I better be going now. I'm sure Sasuke will understand anyway…" Sakura explained as she approached Ino.

"Ino... my best friend… I'll make sure to call you every time there's news to tell…" Sakura promised as she hugged Ino. The two of them cried their hearts out.

"Take care Sakura-chan…" Ino said between her sobs.

"I promise…" Sakura confidently answered as she broke away from the hug

She then went to look at Shikamaru.

"Take care of Ino, okay?" Sakura said as she playfully punched Shika's shoulder.

"I will always" Shikamaru promised as he held Ino by her waist.

Then, she went to Naruto. She smiled seeing some tears forming in Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"Thanks for all your help. I hope Hinata and you will have a good love life ahead" Sakura thanked as she smiled at him. Naruto blushed at the thought of Hinata and thanked Sakura.

"You take care okay… don't forget about us…" Naruto asked Sakura and Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

She approached TenTen and Neji.

"You two… I'm so happy to see you together. Invite me to your wedding, alright?" Sakura asked the two.

Neji and TenTen blushed then looked at Sakura and nodded in agreement.

"Take care always and God Bless you, Sakura" Neji said

Sakura smiled and started to turned back.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!" TenTen called

Sakura turned back at them. TenTen reached her hand which was holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, now sobbing because she tries hard to stop the tears.

"A letter from Sasuke" TenTen explained as Sakura accepted the letter

"Thanks. Please tell him I love him. Tell him to take care of his self too" Sakura said as she inserted the letter to her pocket. The group nodded.

"I love you guys! I'll never forget you!" She shouted as they had a group hug.

(Suggestion! It would give a more dramatic effect if you'll listen to Cueshe's 'stay' while reading these last parts)

After that, she then turned back and went on her way, walking on her way to a new chapter of her life.

The group waved goodbye then went home and entered the van. Ino still can't stop crying. Shikamaru comforted her patiently and told her to be optimistic coz for sure, Sakura won't like it if she'd cry and cry.

Sakura was now wiping the tears that formed in her eyes with her free hand and walked as fast as she could to the departure area.

Meanwhile, unknowingly, a certain raven-haired guys was actually at the airport, watching them say their goodbyes and watching Sakura's figure walking away. He was hiding by a post and cries at the same time Sakura cried.

"Sasuke… I'll come back" Sakura said silently to herself.

"Sakura… you'll always be in my heart" Sasuke said under his breath. He was looking at Sakura's back and let a final teardrop flow. He thought it would be the last but then again, it was followed by more tears.

Sakura doesn't want to take a glance back coz it will only make her cry more.

* * *

And finally, Sakura was now inside the plane. She reached for the paper on her pocket and read it.

It goes something like this:

My dear Sakura…

I'm so sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye to you personally. If you thought I didn't come, you're wrong. I'm just actually there, hiding from your sight. I know it would hurt you more to see me crying while you leave. I don't want to make this too hard for you.

You know, I'm very thankful that Anko went in comatose. No, it's not that I'm wishing her bad luck. I'm thankful because if it weren't for that accident, I think I won't meet you. Maybe I'm still the same arrogant and cold Sasuke. You made me a better person.

Please take care of yourself. Coz I know you'll come back. I want you to come back, safe.

You will always stay in my heart. Remember our promise? I'll wait for you until you come back. I will remain faithful and will try my best to be a better person for you. Cheer up! You're opening doors for better opportunities.

I wanted you to be happy with your parents. Coz I know the longing you're feeling now. The same longing that I yearn for my mom and dad.

I think I've already said everything I wanted to tell you before…

I love you very much…

Till then…

'Sasuke-kun'

Sakura cried as she read the letter then smiled. It gave her the courage to move on freely and continue life…

* * *

Done with the last chapter… NOT! Definitely, this will have an epilogue… I'm so sorry about this chapter… I'm not that good at saying goodbyes… it will be hard for me to end this fic too! As much as I wanted to give it more twists… I decided to end it already to avoid confusions… the next chapter will be the epilogue… it would be the conclusion to the SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen love story…

Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chappie…

So guys… till the epilogue! Don't forget to leave a review okay?

Apple-chan greeting you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	15. Last Chapter: Epilogue

_.: Anatomy :._

_Last Chapter: Epilogue_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs used here. Don't sue me okay!

* * *

Guidelines:

_Hello_- singing/flashbacks/POV

**Hello**- thoughts

Hello- text

* * *

Five years have passed already. Probably, enough time for one to move on with life. Sakura, now 22 years old, has already finished her college education. She is now assigned to be a representative of their company in an international meeting. After five years, their business grew larger, they had more investors and soon, their humble business turned into a very prestigious company.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going back to Japan?" Sakura asked her parents who were sitting opposite her in a 5-star hotel.

"Sakura, we've already trained you well. You've completed your college education, a year in Okinawa and 3 years in Los Angeles, had a year of Masteral degree and another year of training. We believe in your credibility" Mrs. Haruno answered

"Yes, Sakura. Why? You're not yet ready to go back? And to face the people you left there?" Her father answered

"No, Dad. I'll go. Have you already booked a flight for me?" She asked, now with new confidence and strength in her voice

"That's my daughter, very strong. Yes, we've already booked a flight for you. You will leave 6am tomorrow morning." Mr. Haruno complimented his daughter. Afterwards, Sakura already prepared her clothes and the next day, she went to the airport to go back to her homeland.

* * *

After 5 years, the Uchiha Company also grew larger. More investors, stockholders and companies trusted them. It became international so Sasuke's brother, Itachi was now in charge of the European branches. Sasuke was now being trained so he could take charge of the branches in Japan, China, Philippines, Malaysia, Indonesia, Thailand, Hong Kong, South Korea, Vietnam and other countries in eastern Asia.

"Sasuke, this is a serious matter. I really appreciated all your efforts and struggle to study hard for the future of the company. So I am assigning you to take charge of the planning of the ceremonies two days from now. It will be held at Tokyo and it is very important. It will be attended by the prime tycoons in Asia. So I am expecting a lot from you" Mr. Uchiha explained

"Yes, Father. I'll do my best" Sasuke agreed as he accepted the task handed onto him by his father.

Yes, Mr. Uchiha has been very strict on his youngest son. He asked him to attend a lot of seminars and programs, have classes during vacation and other kinds of studying to help him be a successful heir.

He walked out of his father's office to meet his mother. His mother patted his shoulder.

"Your father has been handing too much obligations on you, hasn't he?" Mrs. Uchiha asked. Sasuke just shrugged and smiled.

(aa712: Wow, he now smiles! Thanks to Sakura…)

"It's alright mother. More responsibility means more trust given to me" Sasuke said as he tries to look on the bright side.

"That's my boy, Sasuke!" his mother happily said as she pinched him hard on the cheek.

"Hehe" Sasuke said as he smiled and rubbed his almost swollen cheek. His mother then nodded.

"He has changed a lot. What love can do" his mother thought.

Sasuke changed a lot. And of course, his mom was among the firsts to discover it. He told his mom how he changed and it is because of love. However, he never mentioned Sakura's name to his mother.

"I'll be going now, mom. Bye!" Sasuke bade goodbye as he entered the elevator. His mother smiled. She was glad someone already managed to melt the ice.

* * *

As Sakura reached Tokyo, she decided to come and visit her friend Ino. She left her things first at the hotel owned by the Harunos then he went all the way to Okinawa to see her best friend again. Although she wanted to see Sasuke, she thought of the possibilities. One of which is that maybe Sasuke already forgot about her and is happy with his own life now. She just walked until she reached the Yamanaka's residence. She sighed and knocked on Ino's door which was opened by Ino's mother.

"Sakura! Is that you? My, you've grown up so fast! Come in!" Inos' mother greeted as she opened the door.

"Thank you, Auntie!" Sakura thanked as she entered the house.

It was autumn. The cold wind brushed through Sakura's face as she closed the door.

"Sakura, have a seat at the living room. Make your self at home, okay?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked. Sakura nodded and went to the living room. She was shocked when she saw Ino and Shikamaru chatting with a woman wearing formal attire.

"Ino-chan! Shika!" she shouted as she went inside the room

"Sakura-chan!" Ino shouted. They hugged each other for a long time already and cried tears of joy telling how much they've missed one another.

Ino told the woman in formal attire to come again next time coz she'll talk to Sakura. The woman agreed and went out of the room. Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura now went to the Haruno Rest house. They went to the fireplace to warm their selves. It's autumn so the wind is really cold.

"So… how are the two of you?" Sakura asked Ino teasingly. Ino already finished her college education like Sakura and Shikamaru is now studying college because he will soon inherit their family's company.

"We're fine! Doing really well… we're actually getting engaged next month! The woman at our house earlier today was the coordinator" Ino excitedly said to Sakura as she smiled and looked up to Shikamaru.

"Aww… that's so nice!" Sakura said to Ino "Congratulations, Shikamaru! You got a great girl there!" Sakura added

"Yeah... I'm actually the luckiest guy alive…" Shikamaru boasted as he wrapped Ino in a tight hug. Ino smirked and Sakura smiled at the cute scene.

Ding Dong! Came the sound from the doorbell.

"Sakura-chan!" came the shout from the doorstep. Sakura peeked at the doorstep and saw Hinata and Tenten.

"Ten-chan! Hina-chan!" Sakura shouted and formed a group hug within the girls.

"Hi Neji! Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she saw Naruto and Neji on the doorstep.

"We missed you, Sakura-chan…" Hinata said happily to Sakura.

"I missed you guys too! I have lots of stories to tell!" Sakura said to the group.

"Hey guys! Come join us have a little chat here!" Ino invited as she pointed to the fireplace

"Okay!" the friends shouted as they raced to the fireplace to warm themselves.

"So Sakura-chan? How are you? How's life?" TenTen asked Sakura

"Well... I'm fine! I'm actually back here for a business matter" Sakura confidently answered as she stroked her hand through her hair

"Business matter eh?" Neji asked trying hard not to be confused, but of course, he failed

"Yup! I've already finished my college education. I'm here for business conference with other companies. I'm the representative of Haruno Company Incorporated." She explained

"Ooh..." Naruto teased, pretending to be amused

"Stop being sarcastic, Naruto!" Sakura reacted playfully as she smiled a very cheerful smile

"I'm not sarcastic! Hey wait, isn't the HCI or Haruno Company Incorporated the company that makes mobile phones. And as far as I can remember, HCI also owns 12 hotels here in Japan alone." Naruto explained in as-a-matter-of-factly tone

"Wow Naruto! Impressive! Actually we also have 3 resorts here in Japan" Sakura added

"Can we have a vacation there some time?" Naruto asked

"Sure, why not!" Sakura answered happily.

"Hey Saku-chan… Neji and I have some important announcements to make" TenTen said, blushing.

Sakura tilted her head towards the couple's direction.

"Okay… go!" Sakura said as she looked eager to know

"Well... Next month, there will be an occasion that has something to do with my family and the Hyuugas…" TenTen said carefully as her cheeks became redder and redder

"And that would be?" Sakura asked curiously

"Neji and I……" TenTen said nervously

"Are getting married" Neji finished for TenTen

"Wow! Aww… I'm so happy for you guys!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged Tenten "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Sakura-chan! All of you guys are invited okay?" TenTen announced as she pointed to the gang

"Alright! Hell yeah!" They all shouted

"And of course, Saku-chan here will be my maid-of-honor!" TenTen said to the pink-haired girl

"Why that's great!" Sakura appreciated. Then the group talked about how Neji managed to convince TenTen's family.

"So… how about my friend Hinata and Naruto here?" Sakura asked. She wanted to tease Hinata. Hinata blushed on Sakura's question

"I-I-I'm fine…" she managed to say between her stutters. Well, she isn't that stutterrer really but she just shifts into that personality when it comes to her and Naruto.

"Not you only Hina-chan! What I'm talking about is YOUR LOVE LIFE" Sakura put emphasis on those last words.

Naruto seeing Hinata blushing so madly, held her hand, intertwined his with hers and raised them up.

"As you can see, we have the same rings!" Naruto said in as-a-matter-of-factly tone

"Engaged, huh?" Sakura asked to Hinata whose blush was now starting to fade away

"Yeah…" Hinata softly said

Then, a minute of silence came. Sakura also became silent.

"**Sasuke's not here…"** Sakura thought

"Sakura…" Ino said as she tugged on Sakura's coat

"Yup?" Sakura asked as she glanced on Ino

"You might be wondering why Sasuke's not here…" Ino asked as she turned her head fully to Sakura.

Sakura's cheerful smile started to fade away little by little

"He's busy at work Saku-chan… he cannot attend right now." Ino completed her sentence so as not to depress Sakura

"Ino" Shikamaru called sternly to get his girlfriend's attention.

"What Shika?" Ino asked as she turned to Shikamaru

"Let's tell her the truth" Shikamaru said simply

"But Shikamaru" Ino objected

"I second the motion. Let's tell her" TenTen agreed

"Fine" Ino answered in defeat

"What?" Sakura asked, now with a slight frown.

"Actually… yes, Sasuke's busy with his studies and job training… but…" Ino said sadly

"He's getting engaged" Shikamaru completed simply. Sakura was dumbfounded. Like her world has totally fallen apart.

"Oh..." was all Sakura could say. Everyone became silent. Then, tears start forming at Sakura's eyes.

"Hehe…" She laughed it off, hoping for it to go back. But instead, it made her cry.

"Shika... I told you it's a wrong move!" Ino objected as she went to her friend's side to comfort her.

"Ino… don't be mad at him. It's okay…I mean, I too… will be engaged to another person… I'll just face my fate. It' destiny who's taking control of my life anyway" Sakura said as she wiped her tears away.

"Sakura…" TenTen and Hinata said as they went to her side and formed a group hug.

Then Sakura glanced at the old grandfather's clock near the fireplace. She took a deep breath and smiled at everyone in the room.

"Guess I need to go now! You know, some business matters… I have some responsibilities in our company now that I am finished in my training. I have to prepare for a conference. So guys… mind if I go now?" Sakura asked as she stood up from the warm carpet near the fireplace.

Everyone remained silent. Not even trying to say anything or to move. Sakura just walked past them, looking afar while carrying her handbag. Suddenly, TenTen pulled her coat.

"It will heal… don't worry" TenTen said to Sakura. Sakura just nodded and sighed then continued to walk.

* * *

Next day, The time came for Sakura to attend the meeting. She wore a very formal dress. One that is consists of a black skirt, light blue blouse and a dark blue jacket. She stepped out of her newly bought limousine and took a glance of the building that served as the event's venue. She sighed again, took a deep breath and walked to the elevator. She informed the elevator operator she'll be attending the meeting. Then, she stopped at the 12th floor and went to the conference hall.

Unknowingly, this event was planned and organized by the Uchiha group of Companies, headed by the owner's youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke. However, Sasuke wasn't the stockholder that attended the said meeting. He was only the organizer.

Sakura went inside the conference hall. It lasted for 3 boring hours but Sakura open-mindedly participated and shared her ideas regarding the topic. The other representatives agreed and were convinced to sign the contract for their company's project to invite investors. Sakura was glad because she managed to persuade a lot of people.

After the event, Sakura walked out of the hall, carrying paper works in her arms.

"**So he's got himself someone now…"** Sakura thought. She was very absent-minded and even didn't care to look at where she's walking. Then, unintentionally, she bumped into a guy with raven hair and deep onyx eyes.

She stood up from falling and picked up the papers that fell on the marble floor. The guy helped her though.

"Thanks" Sakura said, dusting her dress, not minding to look at the guy.

"Pink hair" the guy muttered below his breath.

"Huh? You were saying something?" Sakura then looked up to the guy.

"No… nothing but…" the guy said softly.

The onyx met the emerald.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Sa-Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

* * *

The next scene shifts to Sasuke and Sakura walking along the cold streets of Tokyo. They were walking side-by-side but 2 feet away from each other. Sakura had her arms crossed while Sasuke had his hands on the pockets. After a while, Sasuke asked Sakura to take a seat at a bench in the park.

Sasuke dusted off the dirt on the seat. Then, they sat there quietly.

"Thank you" Sakura said. It is really weird though. She feels awkward now. She feels like she's sitting with a person who's unfamiliar to her.

They were so silent and soon this silence became deafening. So Sasuke, he decided to break the silence.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called to the girl beside him. Sakura was looking down and looks preoccupied.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as she looked into Sasuke's pale face.

"So… how's life…" Sasuke questioned her as he looked at the falling leaves from the trees.

"Fine…" she simply answered as she rubbed her hands together to warm herself.

"That's good to hear…" Sasuke remarked as he smiled a bit

"How about you?" Sakura then asked. Sasuke was a bit surprised.

"Well—" Sasuke started to speak but was immediately cut-off by Sakura

"I heard you have a fiancée now." Sakura stated "sorry for interrupting you" she apologized

"No, no. it's alright. Actually, I've never met this girl before. Don't even know her name. My father said I'll meet her tonight." Sasuke explained

"Oh…" was all the girl could say. Then, her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a while, Sasuke" Sakura excused as she stood up and answered her phone. She went 5 feet away from the Uchiha.

"Hello, dad?" she said

"Sakura, so how did the conference go?" the person in the other line, her father, asked

"Fine" she answered back

"That's good. Actually, the reason why I called you is because you will meet your fiancé tonight. He came from an influential family and we believe he'll be a good partner for you" her father then said

"Oh… okay, dad. I'll meet him later." She agreed

"Thank you, Sakura. But please, if you could, go straight to the hotel so you can change into your formal clothes. Be there on time. Okay?" her father asked again

"Yes, dad. Bye" she said as she hang up. She then went back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I have to go. I'm sorry. Maybe we could talk some other day. That is if we could find a fit into our schedules" Sakura said as she excused goodbye

"Oh. It's okay. I'll go now too." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Okay." Sakura finally said but as they were about to part ways, the snow fell above them.

"**Snow?"** Sakura thought

"**It's snowing…"** Sasuke thought.

_Flashback:_

_A brush of cold wind blew to Sakura's pink hair and Sasuke's raven ones. Sakura looked up and a snow fell on her pale face._

"_It's snowing" Sakura said while admiring the beautiful rain of snow_

"_This is the first snow this season." Sakura added_

"_Sakura… do you know what they said about the first snows of the winter season?" Sasuke asked the girl_

"_Ugh... not really..." Sakura said, thinking and hoping to find an answer, but she didn't. she just smiled and looked up to Sasuke._

"_They say that on the first snow of the winter season, you should be with the one you love so the two of you would stay together, whatever happens." Sasuke said while looking into Sakura's beautiful eyes._

"_Really?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Is this just plain coincidence? Why we're here with each other, sharing in the first snow of winter?" Sakura asked to the two of them_

"_No. it's not coincidence." Sasuke simply said "its destiny" he completed_

_-end of flashback-_

"Sasuke" Sakura said as she looked back to the raven-haired boy.

"Yes?" he asked as now, the snow fell continuously beneath them.

"Is this the first rain of snow this year?" Sakura asked

"Yes" Sasuke answered as he nodded his head

"Oh…" Sakura said quietly "I just remembered something…"

"Me too" Sasuke said to her as they now, once again, parted their ways.

Sakura then shrugged her thoughts off her mind.

"**Forget about it, Sakura. It's not possible anymore"** she thought to her self.

Then, she started to fasten her pace, walking to the door of her limousine. Her precious tears fell on the now snowy surface of the streets. Once she was now settled inside, she told the driver to go to the hotel.

* * *

7pm, she was carefully and elegantly beautified. She wore a lavender spaghetti strap dress that reached up to her knees, a lavender shawl to match the dress and silver stilettos and pouch bag.

The amethyst studded necklace and chandelier earrings added a sophisticated accent to her features. Indeed, she looked very attractive. As she stood up, she accidentally took a glance at her bed. She saw the teddy bear Sasuke gave her 5 years ago. She smiled and hugged the stuffed toy.

"I think I'm saying goodbye…" she murmured to the cuddly bear.

Then, she exited her room, accompanied by her mother.

"Mom! Wow! You've flown all the way from America!" she exclaimed

"Yes, of course, my daughter. I don't want to miss your first meeting with your future husband" her mother answered

"Oh" she said as they continued to walk. "Is dad here too?" she asked

"Yes, we actually went here together this morning in the next flight after yours. He's by the way waiting at the ballroom" her mother answered

"Uhm… okay." she then replied

The wide doors of the ballroom opened for the Haruno ladies.

"You ready?" her mother asked

"I guess…" Sakura answered with a smile

Then they walked to her father.

"Is she your daughter?" said the mother of her future husband to Mr. Haruno

"Yes, she is Sakura" her father proudly introduced. She shook hands with the parents of her fiancé.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura. You look very beautiful tonight" the mother replied. She had ebony black hair and a pale face while her husband had brownish hair and a fair complexion.

"Thank you, ma'am" Sakura said with a smile on her face again.

"Oh, please, Sakura, take a seat" the father of her fiancé said. She gladly took a seat and bowed in appreciation again.

Her parents were now talking to the parents of her fiancé when…

"Oh, Sakura, we forgot to introduce ourselves! Pardon us, Sakura" her future mother-in-law apologized

"Oh, it's okay, ma'am" she said as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly.

"We are Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha anyway…" the father of her fiancé said to her

"**Uchiha? Can it be… no… it's impossible…"** Sakura thought "I'm very pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha" she said

"Oh, how rude of us. You know, our son isn't really prepared yet because his father here assigned too much responsibilities to him" Mrs. Uchiha said to Sakura

"Oh… it's okay" Sakura sweetly said as she bowed her head slightly.

Then, a waiter approached them and whispered something to the Uchihas.

"Oh, let him in now" Mr. Uchiha said

"Our son is here" Mrs. Uchiha announced

"Sakura, he's here already. Remember to keep your poise okay?" Mrs. Haruno said to her beloved daughter

"Yes mom" she said. Then, the door of the ball room behind Sakura opened to reveal her fiancé. Everyone looked at him. He walked to them, exactly a foot away behind the Harunos and spoke.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Where's my fiancée?" he asked. The voice sounded familiar to Sakura. Sakura took a glance at her fiancé behind her.

"Sasuke?" she asked in disbelief

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he realized who his fiancée was.

Sakura's heart raced fast as a tinge of pink started to rise up her cheeks. Sasuke remained silent and blushed a bit but shook it off. They were staring at one another for almost a minute but then Sakura smiled and her feeling lightened up. Sasuke then seeing Sakura as his fiancée extended a hand to her. She gladly accepted it and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's figure. Their parents looked surprised, confused, happy and glad.

"Sasuke… I'm so happy" a crying Sakura with tears of joy whispered to Sasuke who was still hugging her

"Same here…" he answered then they both shared a wonderful sweet kiss.

* * *

After one year…

_Sakura's POV_

_It's been a year already. I've learned a lot from Sasuke on what happened to the band after I left. They managed to release 3 albums, 2 of them had a triple platinum record while the other one was 5 times platinum. Sasuke also managed to write a lot of songs for those albums they produced. He's really impressive. But sad to say, three years after I left, the band was disbanded but they remained friends. It was the command of their parents since they would inherit their family businesses. _

_I also told Sasuke what happened to me while I was at the USA. He said he was really proud of me and my achievements. _

_However, last year he told me he hasn't finished his training yet. He'll have a year of on-the-job-training. I promised to him I'll support him no matter what, while I'm busy in my new position in our company now._

_11 months ago, the so-called 'wedding of the year' took place. Of course, I was the maid-of-honor while Sasuke was the best man. It was Neji and TenTen's nuptial. Oh my gosh, TenTen looked so pretty in her gown. I also loved the lavender motif though. When we attended the wedding, there were lots of businessmen and celebrities. But what I loved most is the pictorial after the wedding. We looked really crazy! Hahaha…_

_Then, after a month, Shikamaru and Ino celebrated their engagement party. It was so cool! Shikamaru being the rocker he is, invited some rock bands from the music industry to play. Well, if you could only see Ino's priceless reaction! Plus the fact that entrepreneurs and business tycoons attended the event. Ino felt ashamed but it soon faded away when Anatomy performed. It was one rocking night!_

_3 months ago, it was Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Hinata almost fainted while she was walking down the aisle. She had the most priceless emotion! And well, it was very elegant! It had lots of press people covering the event. It's because it also served as the merging of the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki Corporation. The silver motif added a cute accent to the Church as well as to Hinata's beauty._

_Well now… it's been a year! Lots of happenings took place… at least my friends are settled now… and now… care to know where I am? _

_I'm just walking down this red carpet on the long aisle of the Church. Wearing a long white gown, holding pink flowers. Guess who's waiting for me at the altar?_

_None other than my prince charming and my knight in shining armor, Uchiha Sasuke. gosh! I didn't expect that this will finally happen despite all the constraints and troubles we met along the way._

_Thud, thud, thud, thud… oh my gosh... my heart is beating madly… he's only a foot away from me now. Shaking hands with my parents and smiling the most genuine smile I've ever seen! He's here now, extending his arms to meet me. Of course, I gladly accepted it. We walked up to the altar. I felt so happy… yes I feel so happy…_

"_I do" I answered as tears of joy started to form at my eyes. I can't control my emotions. "I do" he answered as he looked straight at my eyes. I smiled. I feel so complete._

"_I now pronounce you, man and wife" announced the priest. A round of applause can be heard. It was given to us by our guests. I smiled at them most especially to our friends. Then Sasuke grabbed my waist and gave me the sweetest kiss ever…_

_We walked down the aisle to exit the church. The wide doors opened and doves were sent flying. Cherry blossom petals were also flying and floating above us. Then, Naruto called us to have another pictorial._

_Flash! A candid photo of the gang! _

_Naruto promised to give each of us all a copy. Then, we entered and stepped up at the wedding car in front of the wide entrance._

"_Sasuke" I said_

"_Yup?" he replied_

"_I was just thinking…" _

"_huh? And what is that you were thinking?"_

"_I guess the myth about the snow you told me before really does come true!"_

"_Well…Yeah…"_

"_Hehe..." I smiled as I leaned my head on my husband's shoulder._

"_You know…" I whispered_

"_What?" he tilted his head towards mine_

"_I never knew fairy tales could come true…" he said. I sighed._

"_Well it's not unusual for guys not to believe in them…"_

"_Yeah… but now I believe it does come true… just as long as you're by my side…" he completed. I smiled at him._

"_Aww… so sweet!" I exclaimed_

"_As sweet as you…" he finished_

"_Silly!" I said as I punched him playfully on his shoulder_

"_Hey what did you do that for!" he reacted_

"_Nothing… I'm just happy…"_

"_Whatever…"_

"_hn" I replied as I pouted my lips_

"_I love you" he whispered_

_I looked at him at his onyx eyes and smiled_

"_I love you too" I replied_

_Well now, after a month, we've decided to have a vacation with friends abroad. We decided to have it ASAP since Neji and TenTen are now planning to have a baby. I'm very happy for them. Shikamaru and Ino on the other hand will be busy the following months for their wedding preparations. Hinata and Naruto just transferred into a larger mansion. And as for Sasuke and me? Well… let's say that we're just contented as long as we're together… it really is true… _

_-End of POV-_

A month later…

"Sakura…" Sasuke called to Sakura who was writing something in her diary

"Yeah?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she closed her diary.

"We're here" Sasuke informed "let's check out already"

"Oops! Sorry!" Sakura said as she slid the diary in her shoulder bag.

They were at the airplane, on their flight back to Tokyo. She stepped down the plane and walked, side by side, holding hands with the love of her life, Uchiha Sasuke. For she is now, and ever will be, Sasuke's princess, Uchiha Sakura. Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke smiled at her.

_**And they lived happily ever after.**_

Owari

* * *

Wow! I finished Anatomy already! My first fic… I really really am proud about this accomplishment though! Especially when I think of the reviews you've given me! It makes me wanna cry tears of joy! I'm so overwhelmed. Words can never be enough to explain my gratitude! Anyway… I would like to thank the following reviewers:

_**saishenoyama**_

_**Tears like Crystals**_

_**Ruriko89**_

_**kawaii.athcag**_

_**Shattered blossoms**_

_**sakura x gaara**_

_**Hyuuga TenTen – Nara Ino**_

_**sportiegirl**_

_**sillymail**_

_**white-rosekiss**_

_**neon kun**_

_**babykitty2270**_

_**XxaoshixX**_

_**fire-fox-smile123**_

_**wind kunai**_

_**bloodruby**_

_**SKYBLUE1010**_

_**A Writer Wannabee**_

**_Ninja –x- Kunoichi_**

_**Dark Angel Kitty**_

_**Fiona McKinnon**_

_**invaderpixie**_

_**Uchiharu Sakhara**_

_**Whoeva-i-can-b**_

_**sakurasasuke**_

_**angelady**_

_**iluvsasukeandrobin**_

_**kurenai chinoumi**_

_**sakura13pisces**_

I loved all your reviews! I also would like to thank all my readers out there... Though you've not submitted a review, I love you all! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all those who sent private messages to me, I want you to know that they made me so glad!

To those who wanted a sequel… well, I'm afraid I won't be able to write a sequel for this fic. I have to concentrate more on my studies and perhaps, spend less time in front of the computer. But still, I won't let go of my passion in writing. I'll start on a new fic this January. I hope you'll support it as much as you supported 'Anatomy'.

I love you guys all! I want to wish you all a very blessed year ahead of us. Good luck on all your plans and continue to pursue your dreams.

It's really hard for me to close this story but I just have to. I will surely miss all of you!

Again, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you very much! I love you all!

Happy New Year!

Apple-chan signing out!


End file.
